


God Damnit (A Hamilton College-AU)

by Katness2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Angelica Schuyler, Badass Angelica Schuyler, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, College, Dancer! Peggy Schuyler, Don't worry tho, Dorms, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Deserves Better, Established Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Explicit Language, Gay John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan is Oblivious, Hercules Mulligan is a neat freak, Hercules Mulligan is loud af, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, It's just like...fuck, James Madison and Hercules Mulligan are Cousins, James Madison is short, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, John Laurens is the cutest, John Laurens like turtles, Kill All Men, Lmao so would Hercules, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Marquis de Lafayette is oblivious, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Sexual Abuse, Peggy is a dancer, Pining, Poor Peggy Schuyler, She trys, She'll kill you if you hurt her friends, Thomas Jefferson is....eccentric?, Underage Drinking, and alex, and hard to describe, and lafayette, and nervous, don't drink kids, he doesn't fuck horses, maybe Peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Take the Hamilton characters and put them in college! Featuring:-Dance Team Peggy!-Oblivious Mullette-Dumbass Alexander-Lafayette and Peggy being besties!-A turtle named Frances!- ETC. (read on to find more)*On temporary hiatus as of 9/20/2020*
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler - Relationship
Comments: 80
Kudos: 119





	1. First Day

“Hey, Alex, who you dorming with?”

Alex looked at his taller friend, Hercules, with a tired sigh. For his first year of college, he wanted to dorm with someone he at least somewhat knew. With his luck, he knew he wouldn’t get Laurens or one of his friends. But maybe he could’ve at the least gotten Burr or perhaps Robert Troup (an old friend from high school). However, he was with a stranger and all he could do was pray to the flying spaghetti monster in the sky that his roommate wasn’t a dick.

“Someone named James Madison,” Alex answered.

Currently, Alex was at a coffee shop that was on campus with his boyfriend, John Laurens, and his friends, Hercules and Lafayette. 

“Really?” Hercules questioned with a smile, “That’s my cousin man!”

That was actually some good news! Hercules was great company, so James probably wouldn’t be too terrible. Alex hopes the boy wouldn’t be the spitting image of Hercules though. Not that Alex doesn’t love Hercules, he just thinks Herc might be a difficult roommate. 

“Who did you guys get then?” Alex queried about to take a drink of the coffee in front of him. Black, of course.

At the question, Lafayette’s entire face lit up “I have Hercules!”

“Gonna be the best roommates _ever_ ,” Hercules pounded his fist with excitement. The loud man stuck out a fist to which Lafayette bumped with his own, making a small explosion noise at the end.

Alex made eye contact with Laurens, both knowing that Herc and Laf being roommates might make them hate each other _or_ make them realize their unbearably in love. 

Back in high school, Alex and John just thought Lafayette had a crush on Hercules. Every time Hercules even glanced at the french boy his cheeks would flush crimson. However, after time, they realized the small, extra things Hercules did for the french boy that seemed an awful lot like boyfriend material. 

Somehow both Hercules and Lafayette were oblivious to each other’s pining. 

John spoke up finally on who his own roommate was, “I got Thomas Jefferson.”

“Oh! C’est mon ami! From France!” Lafayette grinned.

John’s lips turned downwards in a contemplating frown, “Is he...nice?”

Alex glanced back to the french man who had his brown eyes squinted and his head tilted like a lost puppy, “Thomas is kind to those he loves.”

Alex narrowed his eyes skeptically at his friend’s comment, “And to those he doesn’t?

“You have to think positive,” Lafayette replied, careful with his words, “Thomas is not rude unless he isn’t fond.”

Hercules smiled and patted John on the back, “Then we have nothing to worry about, everyone loves John!”

For some reason, Alex wasn’t very keen on this Jefferson. He didn’t even know why he hadn’t even met him yet. There was always a chance that Thomas Jefferson would befriend Alex, but something about this guy rubbed him the wrong way. Jefferson rooming with Alex’s boyfriend only made his dislike for the man stronger. And as much as Alex didn’t want Jefferson to hate John and make his life a living hell, Alex also didn’t feel exactly comfortable with Jefferson _loving_ John. 

“Tell me more about Mr. Jefferson?” 

Lafayette sat, “..His house is..Virginia and he can be self-absorbed.”

“Lives in Virginia...” Alex raised an eyebrow, “...and he’s a conceited jerk.”

Lafayette gasped, “Mon Ami! I didn’t mean that, but it’s true..”

Alex was starting to like him even less! He’s a selfish country boy who can hold a mean grudge. Lafayette has barely said anything positive about his francophile friend.

“He...knows our Angelica!” Lafayette brought up in hopes to bring Thomas up in a brighter light.

“Who knows me?”

Alex startled at the voice, but he turned and saw Angelica, standing with Alexander’s ex-girlfriend, Eliza.

Alex and Eliza had dated for three years in high school but Alex had cheated on her with Maria Lewis, and then Alex somehow confessed he had a crush on John. He and Eliza still remained good friends though, it seemed impossible for the girl to hold a grudge.

“Our friend Thomas Jefferson!” Lafayette clarified.

Angelica’s mouth landed in an ‘o’ as she sat down, purse on her lap, “yes, I remember him. I slapped him in the face.”

Eliza gasped from the side of her sister, “Angie!”

Angelica just shrugged, having no regrets for slapping the man.

Now Alex knew Angelica would slap anyone on earth, but only if she had a reason for them. The woman would never slap someone, unprompted.

Alex took another sip of the bitter coffee, with a frown. Poor John, stuck with an awful Virginian prick who was on Angelica’s bad side.

“Where’s Peggy?” John asked.

“Oh, Peggy’s meeting with her new dance teacher,” Eliza smiled brightly, “She didn’t want us to wait s-”

Eliza stopped speaking within a matter of seconds which seemed strange. When you got one of the Schuyler sisters talking about their family, they’d rarely pause, even to take a breath. But Eliza had just stopped dead in her tracks, her brown eyes gazing ahead, staring at something...nay someone.

Lafayette, Angelica, and John have already caught onto who made her end her sentence short.

Maria Lewis.

“...I’m gonna talk to her,” Eliza said firmly, her eye’s not leaving the girl.

“Mon chéri! Vous ne devez pas!”

Maria Lewis was the girl Alex had slept with, whilst he was dating Eliza. Out of all of Alexander Hamilton’s mistakes, that was his worst. He had hurt Eliza and broke her heart, Angelica and Peggy would barely even glance at him for the longest time. Now it was better, but it would have been better if Alex had just told Eliza he was in love with his best friend, instead of sleeping with the nearest vulnerable girl.

“After all, she’s rooming with my baby sister,” Eliza mentioned, but before anyone could say a word she was walking towards the girl in red.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Eliza tapped on Maria’s red blouse, with a friendly smile.

The group couldn’t hear a word either girl said. After a while, they saw Eliza say something with her, “heartfelt” face which she wears a lot. And then they witnessed Maria bursting into fresh tears and hug their friend as if her life depended on. Eliza hugged her right back, with a comforting smile as her hand patted the crying girl’s back.

After a few more seconds the two pulled apart and Eliza said something along the lines of, “Ham fou, Tank choo, or thank you.” and then made her way back to the table as if she didn’t make a girl cry in the middle of a college coffee shop. 

“Hey...what happened?” Hercules asked after Eliza had just sat in silence for a solid minute.

“Oh, nothing,” Eliza waved her hand.

All of the boys glanced at Angelica for any assistance but she shrugged with a smile.

Alex rolled his eyes and leaned over to rest his head on John’s shoulder, even though he knew doing so would make John incredibly flustered.

Alex wished he and John would be roommates instead of having Thomas Jefferson and….who did Alex have again? ..something Madison.

Hopefully, John and Alex liked the roommates they received. It did seem that they pulled the short sticks of the group though. Hercules and Lafayette were paired and Eliza and Angelica would be perfect roommates, they’ve been living with each other their entire lives! And Peggy at least got someone they went to school with!

Maybe Madison and Jefferson would be willing to share a dorm so Alex and his boyfriend could. Of course, Alex would survive having Madison, but… he and John got along perfectly. If they lived together they could have movie nights in their PJs, adopt a turtle together (even though campus didn’t allow pets), the immigrant even anticipated the two of them arguing like a married couple over who would do the dishes.

He had to look on the bright side, he was in college, he had a loving boyfriend, his friends by his side, a future degree in law, and a million things he had to do. And that was now accompanied by making a new friend out of his new roommate.  
God, Alex hoped he wasn’t bad.

* * *

“I uh.. Hi, I’m your roommate..er James Madison,” He phrased it as a question as if he didn’t know his name.

It was crazy, Alex thought. Madison was nearly a spitting image of Hercules. If Hercules was two heads shorter and wore sweater vests all the time.

When Alex was picturing this so-called cousin of Hercules, he imagined someone more muscular and perhaps intimidating. James Madison was nothing of the sort.

“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” Alex smiled, hoping to ease some of his future roommate’s nerves, “Pleasure to put a face to the name.”

Both of them were standing in ta small make-shift living room. It was an apartment-style dorm, which happened to be a bit more expensive than the traditional, but at least they would have their own bedrooms. 

Alex would probably annoy the shit out of James at 2 in the morning if they had to share a room.

“...I-..” James began, but quickly cut his words short so he could think of what was going to come out of his mouth, “Do you know Aaron Burr?”

“I do! You’re friends?”

“uhm...I..think?”

Alex smiled and nodded, understanding what Madison meant. Alex knew Burr, they had since high school, despite Burr going to the opposing school. Alex was never really able to put a label on the confusing relationship he had with Burr but if he had to he’d probably put Frenemies. 

The immigrant guessed James was also in the opposing school, joined with Burr. 

“So anything I should know about you?” Alex prompted, “Like are you gonna bring a ton of people back here or like do you do milk _then_ cereal?”

James shook his head ‘no’, “I don’t go out on many dates, cereal then milk. But uh I’m sick very often so if you also have a weak immune system we might want to change dorm partners.”

Alex didn’t see it at first but, James did look like he was one of those kids who were constantly sick, whether it be allergies or just constant illness. 

“No, I have a great immune system,” Alex assured him. Which it wasn’t a lie; the last time he was sick it was yellow fever. With his mom.

From what he knew so far James wasn’t bad! Not at all. He didn’t look like a threat in the slightest. He was sickly and he somehow managed to be shorter than Alex himself, which that didn’t happen often. 

Alex felt perfectly confident that he could survive his first college year with...goddamn it. What was his name?


	2. Thomas Jefferson in the Magenta Sweater

Thomas Jefferson didn’t really care about meeting his new roommate, John Laurens. He couldn’t possibly care less, but he supposed he might as well make acquaintances with the boy. So that was why Thomas was sitting in a small, apartment-style dorm’s living room. If you could even call it that, the couch was impossibly dreary and the room looked nearly barren.

He just didn’t understand why the supposed John Laurens hadn’t arrived at what was now home, dreadful, home. 

Perhaps he was with friends? 

Thomas could be with his friends John Adams and Martha Skelton, but he didn’t just want to leave now that he was here. 

John Loralie or whatever would be here nearly any minute and when he did, Thomas would make sure to inform him tardiness isn’t an attractive feature to have. 

The door made a small creak as the man in mention showed.

He had mid-length, curly and, and freckles were splattered over his face. He didn’t look shy, but he looked quite plain if you ask the man who was wearing magenta. 

“Hi!” The man, presumably John greeted with a smile, “I’m John Laurens...is this the place to be?”

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. The place to be? What the fuckity did that mean?

“Yes?” He guessed.

John Laurens...hmm. Thomas just couldn’t view himself living with John Laurens. He’d have to, but he just knew in his gut, he wouldn’t like it. 

John was nice, so far, Thomas simply didn’t like the vibe that he was giving off. Too...ordinary, perhaps? Not enough oomph? Thomas didn’t know exactly but something wasn’t quite his flavor. 

“I’m Thomas Jefferson,” He informed, “..I..”

He paused blanking for a minute. He wasn’t always the best at first meetings, but many weren’t. Right?

“Do you have…a gimmick?” Thomas asked, raising a confused eyebrow, “like what...I know nothing from your clothes.”

“From...my clothes,” John repeated, his brown eyes looking to his outfit. He was just wearing jeans, a white tee-shirt, and one of Alex’s hoodies.

Thomas nodded, “Can’t you tell something from my wardrobe choices?”

John actually did see something. Thomas Jefferson, with the Magenta sweater. It was a bold choice, for a presumably bold man. 

Thomas watched John Laurens study his favorable outfit and watched as the man bobbed his head, ‘yes’ in confirmation to what Jefferson had asked.

“So, if your clothes can’t speak for you, surely your mouth can.”

John smiled, “Uh..ha yeah. I’m not sure what to tell you...I like turtles, I can hold my breath for one and a half minutes, annnnd I’m gay.”

Thomas Jefferson sighed in disappointment, “I don’t think you understand what I mean John Laurens.”

“You could just call me John….or just Laurens?”

“Nonsense.”

John furrowed his eyebrows and in all honesty, wanted to scoff at the fancy man.

“So! You know my friend Lafayette?” John asked in a rushed attempt to change the subject.

Thomas, who hadn’t been fully paying attention, was now completely invested with a tilt of his head and a smile playing on his lips.

“I do, from France,” Thomas confirmed, a nostalgic smile now on his face, “He’s quite a catch y’know.”

John stayed quiet, in hopes that Thomas would speak more of Lafayette. Their shared interest.

“He’s very bold! And...perhaps too dramatic, but I’d be a hypocrite if I said that...wouldn’t I..” Thomas hummed out.

Thomas spoke the truth, both he and Lafayette were very extravagant in their own ways. Lafayette would always remain a dear friend in his heart, even if they haven’t spoken in many weeks.

He’d tell you all about it if he could...but what happens in France stays in France. His lips are sealed.

Thomas was surprised John Laurens hadn’t brought up Miss Schuyler. Whom Thomas also had fond memories of. That is...until the slapping incident.

“Well, John Laurens...this has been an enjoyable chat,” Thomas yawned, “I’m tired goodbye.”

John blinked, watching the tall, poofy haired man go into the left room to which John assumed was the one he’d claimed.

That left the right one to be John, which was where John was headed now.

The room looked decently normal, he had yet to decorate it so it wasn’t truly his yet. There was a bed pushed up against a corner, a closet for his clothes, and a wooden desk. 

He sat on his bed, where he still hadn’t put his sheets and blankets on and pulled out his phone to tell his friends how it was going.

**Hamilsquad**

**Turble:** :/

**Turble:** Thomas is weird

**Aham:** Do I gotta beat, someone, up

**Turble:** he too tall for you

**Devilica:** everyone’s too tall for Alex

**Aham:** Not tru!

**Aham;** My new roommate is shorter than me. NOTiCABLY SHORtER ThAN ME

**Aham:** and also y’all rude.

John smiled softly and set his phone on the small nightstand next to his barren bed. Which reminds him, he has to decorate this place. 

And apparently it has to say something for his personality because his normal-people clothes just weren’t cutting it for Thomas.

Why did Thomas call him John Laurens? I mean...It’s his name but just addressing people by their first and last names is somewhat weird. God forbid the man ever learn John’s middle name. 

John knew it was rude, but he didn’t really want Thomas Jefferson as a roommate. He wanted Alex, maybe even Burr. Someone he was familiar with and someone not so….uptight? 

Thomas was better than having Charles Lee so...John was lucky enough for that.

John wondered how others would be holding up. Alex seems to be acquainted with James Madison now and he didn’t say anything about arguments. Eliza and Angelica would be holding up well no matter what. Their apartment would be on fire and they could handle it and sort it out. Hercules and Lafayette...probably goofing off. Hercules might be teasing Lafayette about something funny he had said on accident. Peggy and Maria? Tearing each other apart or the best of buddies. One of the two.

They’d have to talk about it tomorrow over morning coffee.

John sighed and begin pulling sheets and bedding out of one of his boxes so he could finally sleep. No doubt Alex would be up for another 5 or six hours though.

Once John’s bed was made, he was able to pull out a stuffed animal, a turtle to be exact. Its name was Francis.

On one of Alex and John’s first dates, Alex had won it at a carnival. Both of them won stuffed animals though. John had been awarded a lion for a bottle game and gave it to Alex. 

John was positive that Alex had named the lion Bacon. Why? John Laurens didn’t know.

Now that he thought about it, he should ask his boyfriend tomorrow. For now, he can give in to the sweet bliss of sleep.

* * *

The next morning John Laurens was awoken by a fastidious knocking on his door. He groaned and threw his pillow over his head to make the knocking.

“What!” He called out, his voice still groggy and lethargic.

“You don’t have to wake up, but it’s already eight,” Thomas answered from behind the door.

John closed his eyes and groaned again, but nevertheless sat up. It was eight and the group would get coffee (on Saturdays) at 9:30.

He stood up and opened the door to see Thomas still standing there. He was dressed in a purple hoodie and tight black jeans. 

“Why didn’t you jus-” John paused himself to yawn, “why didn’t you just come in.”

Thomas scrunched up his nose in disgust at the mere thought of walking into some one’s room.

“I don’t know you, what if you like...slept in the nude or did some weird shit,” Thomas explained, walking away from the tired boy.

John couldn’t help but scoff there. He knew people slept in the nude, but personally? He’d never. He’d tried it of course.

“Oh!” Thomas exclaimed just about when he was about to exit the door, “John Laurens, I left hot water for you and I made crepes. If you don’t want them could you be a dear and put them in the fridge?”

And then he left.

John tilted his head but smiled. He didn’t know what the fuck crepes were but it was nice of Thomas to make them.

John trudged his way to the kitchen, another yawn escaping as he did so. Before even looking at the crepes he grabbed a fork.

“The fuck” He muttered as he looked at the so-called crepes in front of him. It looked like a sad, mistake pancake. 

He glanced at it suspiciously before stabbing it with a fork. John was actually quite shocked. It’’s not a sad pancake. It’s a better pancake! God!

Why didn’t Lafayette tell them about this sooner?

John quickly finished off the crepe, the taste of powder sugar and strawberries still lingering in his mouth as he finished off the rest of his morning routine.

By the time he was finished, it was 9:25, so it was safe to begin heading to the coffee shop to see his friends again. And Alex. (wink wink)

John made a mental note to thank Thomas for the crepes when he saw him again.

* * *

“Laurens!” 

John’s name was called ut as soon as he entered the shop. At the table the group had now claimed sat Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica, and Eliza. Alex and Peggy were still nowhere to be found. 

“Hi,” he greeted, sitting down near Lafayette, “How’s it going?”

Murmurs were thrown around the four, apparently, nothing interesting was happening. John noticed Lafayette scooching closer to him, and farther away from Hercules which was...fairly interesting. The two seemed to be locked at the hip most of the time. 

“Hey, Laffy, Herc, how are you two settling in the dorms?” Eliza chirped. Seems John wasn’t the only one who noticed the space Laf was putting between him and Hercules.

Hercules and Lafayette both glanced at each other for nearly less than a second before they both shrugged.

“ Nous sommes bons..”

Goddamnit. John and Hercules were the only ones here who didn’t speak french. Lafayette might have just said “We light the apartment on fire and killed a man”

But John would never know.

“How about you John?” Eliza asked tentatively with her signature smile.

John sighed trying to figure out how to put Thomas Jefferson into words. Magenta? 

“He...is nice..ish...I think,” John stated slowly, his brown eyes squinting as he thought on how to summarize the man further.

“He made me creeps this morning!” John informed them with a smile.

“...crepes?” Lafayette corrected.

John nodded sheepishly.

He sat and listened as the conversation drifted from topic to topic. Angelica announced that she had run into Aaron, then Hercules told everyone how he shattered his phone. Again. 

Honestly, with the number of phones Hercules has broken, he shouldn’t even be allowed to own one.

“Ah see you all have got along fine without us,” A voice broke the group chattering. 

Alex! Finally. Oh, and Peggy too.

Peggy smiled and took her seat next to Eliza, who hugged her lightly upon arrival. Alex took his seat on John’s lap.

Alex glanced at Angelica from across the table and smiled sweetly to wich Angelic fake-gagged at.

Typical morning stuff.

“So, Angie, Lizzy, Laf, Herc, Pegster,” Alex smiled, leaning his head back onto John’s shoulder, “How’s the single life?”

Angelica snorted out loud, “God, you just got here. Plus Hercules and Laf are  _ barely  _ single.”

Both men in mention frowned but didn’t comment on it. Their obliviousness was going to be the death of them. How had they not noticed? How? how.

For nearly a week John thought perhaps the two were secretly dating so that’s why they were all weird in public. Later Alex and Angie informed him that Mulligan and Lafayette were always weird. 

“I, myself, am actually going on a date tonight,” Eliza brought up cheerfully.

Apparently this was news to everyone. Even Angelica looked bewildered. Eliza didn’t go on dates too often, she wasn’t one to put herself in the spotlight. 

Angelica frowned, still upset, “Why didn’t you tell me.”

“Oh, it never came up, I’m sorry,” Eliza apologized, bless her soul.

“You know we gotta kill him if he hurts you right?” Hercules asked, raising an eyebrow to Eliza.

Eliza just laughed softly at the large man.

Hercules wasn’t joking but to each their own. 

“Hey, John how was Thomas?” Peggy inquired (not knowing it had been discussed), apparently bored with the discussion of her sister’s love life. Which was fair. 

John was an only child, but if he had a sibling he didn’t think he’d be too invested with their romantic relationships. 

“He’s nice,” John stated.

Alex wasn’t satisfied with that answer. In his mind, Thomas Jefferson was a monster...nay, devil. Thomas Jefferson couldn’t be  _ nice _ . Why would Angelica slap a nice person? Thomas probably like...killed babies in his dreams. Something messed up.

John must have noticed his boyfriend’s skepticism because he rushedly continued, “H made crepes this morning. He did keep calling me John Laurens and he said...something about how my clothes need to reflect my personality.”

At the last part, Angelica and Lafayette made eye contact and snickered to each other. Inside joke?

John might understand when he gets to know Thomas better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what comes next? (you've been freeeeed do u know how hard ittis to lEAD) Jkjkjk. But seriously what do you want next? Lafayette and Herc settling into their dorm? Peggy and Maria settling into their dorm? Lafayette having a crisis about Herc and then turning to Angie? Or another one with Alex? Just something fun to throw in? Idk, tell me what y'all want next


	3. They Just Needed Some Time

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette was in love with his best friend. And he’d probably die that way. There was no possible way the french man would tell Hercules. It was too risky and Lafayette didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had spent years building and strengthening. Lafayette hadn’t dare tell his friends of his petty crush, they’d get involved.

He just didn’t want to get hurt.

As much as he wanted to just...tell Hercules about his years of love and the affection for the taller man he couldn't risk it. And...maybe Hercules would just tell Lafayette how much he adored him back. Or maybe Hercules would be disgusted and their friendship would never be the same ever again. And Lafayette just couldn’t bring himself to risk it.

Maybe on his death bed, he would admit his infatuation with Hercules.

And things only got worse when Lafayette discovered he’d be dorming with Hercules. That meant they’d be living in the same place. Together.

Do you know who lived together? Couples.

Hercules and Lafayette were not that...despite how much he wished for it.

The only thing other Lafayette wished was that he had never been in love with his friend. He wished he hadn’t fucked everything and made it complicated. But he did and there were no solutions to the problem Lafayette had created.

Fuck love. Love just ruins everything! Why couldn’t Lafayette just fall in love with someone like..like...a stranger? Someone Lafayette hadn’t established his relationship with, someone who wasn’t described as a friend for years, where things wouldn’t be complicated. And the heartbreak would be a softer blow.

But love didn’t work like that because love was a little bitch.

Lafayette kicked the dirt with his boot as he continued his walk, erasing such stupid, petty thoughts from his mindsight. He was Lafayette after all.

He just needed to shove down whatever feeling for Hercules he had. Crush them into oblivion. Nobody needs to know. Lafayette is suffocating in love with Hercules Mulligan, but hopefully, it’d just...leave.

And shoving down feelings wasn’t a very easy thing to do, Lafayette was a very feely guy. He cried over a bug dying on multiple occasions, he gasps intensely at every twist, when ecstatic he would scream with happiness when he’d be angry he would sob.

And when he was in love, he’d obsess.

He’d just have to hold it in until he dies or something.

But, maybe, perhaps, there is a possibility he could tell someone. That someone is most certainly not John, he was too much of a blabbermouth. Er...no offense. Alex was also no because the Caribbean can’t even be trusted with his own secrets. Perhaps one of the Schuyler Sisters? They were a delight, and all were excellent secret-keepers.

He just knew he couldn’t return to what was now home.

* * *

Fuck.

Angelica groaned as she sat up. It was...what the second or third night in her new apartment? Since their parents were rich Eliza and Angelica were able to get a modest apartment close to campus. Eliza was out on her date so Angelica had it all to herself. Hanging out in pajamas, eating Ben and Jerry, watching Parks and Rec. Angelica Schuyler was living the life.

Until her absolutely perfect night got halted into a stop when she heard a knocking on her door.

Who could possibly be at her house at 9 o’clock on a Sunday?

She moved quickly to the door despite being so disturbed by visitors. She wouldn’t want to keep them waiting, a good hostess never makes her guest wait. Even if she didn’t want the guest at her house.

She pushed her frizzy hair back and turned the doorknob.

...?

It was Lafayette and he looked like shit. His eyes were red with dark bags as if he had been awake for days. In a way he looked like Alex. Except Lafayette had a few dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Tears.

Hell no.

“What the fuck happened?” Angelica hissed, her hands ushering the man into her apartment.

She was biting the inside of her cheek whilst she shut her door. Why was he upset?

Honestly, Angelica was fully prepared to kill someone.

“Nothing..” Lafayette murmured casting his eyes down to the wooden floor.

Nothing? How dumb did he think Angelica was?!? She shook her head.

Lafayette sighed, “I just didn’t want to stay with Hercules.”

Oh. Hercules. Angelica’s eyebrows furrowed...did they get into a fight. That was nearly impossible though, and if they were fighting to a point where Hercules made Lafayette cry, the man would quickly fix it.

“May I...stay here for nighttime?” Lafayette asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

Angelica rolled her eyes, “Of course you can you idiot.”

Helping her friends was more important than Angelica’s alone party. She could just throw some PJs on Lafayette, gossip, share ice cream, and watch Parks and Rec. together! Plus Eliza wouldn’t mind. She’d probably be more upset if Angelica turned Lafayette away.

Eliza! Angelica’s sister was great at helping people! Perhaps...Angelica could message her?

No! Lafayette came to Angelica because he trusted her. She shouldn’t be going around messaging the group telling them Lafayette was sad! They’d riot.

What she did know is Lafayette needs PJs and a blanket. She glanced at the french man. He looks like he had just gone for a run, wearing running clothes.

“Hey uh, maybe we could talk after I get you some pajamas, get comfy?” and then she left, not even waiting for a reaction.

Lafayette shrugged not being too bothered. He did feel bad for intruding like this, despite Angie not caring too much. Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe he should have sucked it up and gone back to the dorm and Hercul-OH HERCULES

Lafayette wasted no time, quickly pulling out his phone to inform Hercules of the ordeal. He must be worried sick. God! Lafayette’s just stressing everybody, he should go back to being the happy friend.

“Laf?” Angelica called from down the hall, “I got you some clothes!”

Lafayette walked down to where she was standing and in her hands, she held a set of clothes. A grey pair of sweatpants and perhaps a tee-shirt.

“Mon ami...why do you own men’s clothing” Lafayette squinted his eyebrows at the set of clothes.

“Men are forgetful, but don’t worry they are perfectly clean.”

Lafayette gasped loudly, “Angelica! Comme c'est scandaleux!”

Angelica threw her head back with a laugh and began walking back towards the living room.

“Bathroom’s on your right!”

Angelica went back to the living room to tidy things up even though there wasn’t too much to tidy up at all when her phone began playing a bagpipe melody. That was her ringtone for Hercules!! Though the tall man hated it.

She pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ear.

“Hey Herc,”

“Angelica! Why is Lafayette with you?” Hercules’s voice shot through the phone so loudly it nearly made Angelica questioned if she accidentally put it on speakerphone.

Angelica furrowed her eyebrows. Should she tell Hercules how distraught Lafayette was? Surely the Irish man could help out more, he knew Laffy better than Angelica, but then again if Lafayette wanted Hercules to know he was upset he would have gone to Hercules. He went to Angelica.

Speaking of the Lafayette, the french was done changing into Angelica’s ex-fling’s leftover clothes. The shirt fit decently, but the bottoms were a tad loose on Lafayette slim figure.

“I needed him, I heard noises coming from my window so he’s spending tonight with me just in case,” Angelica lied into the phone without a bat of her pretty brown eyes.

As if Angie would need Lafayette to protect her.

“Oh...okay, tell him I’ll miss him,” Hercules asked softly. The way he said just had Angelica imagining the man on a vintage phone, twirling the cord inbetween his fingers nervously. 

“Sounds gay, but I will.”

At the sound confirming Hercules had hung up she put her phone down to look back at Lafayette who just looked generally confused with what was happening.

“Herc says he’ll miss you,” Angelica told him with a shrug.

Hercules missed Lafayette? God, in a way it made Lafayette feel guilty. He could always go back..but that would be wrong...right? Because Angelica already greeted him with such warm hospitality.

“So Laf, I know where not very close, but I won’t like tell to judge you, for whatever reason you came here for?” Angelica broke his undecided feelings with her suggestion.

But...it wasn’t that easy. Lafayette couldn’t just tell the oldest Schuyler Sister he was in love with Hercules. Perhaps Angelica had her suspicions, but he couldn’t outright say it.

“I don’t....know if I can,” Lafayette explained, his fingers beginning to fidget, “C'est juste trop...dur”

Angelica bit her lip but decided to respect Lafayette. She had a feeling it was Hercules related, but it wasn’t important now. Right now she needed to make Lafayette feel like the best frenchie he could be and watch Parks and Rec together and that was all that mattered.

Angelica knew one day Lafayette would have to tell someone about his feelings for Hercules, but something like that simply couldn’t be rushed.

They just needed some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit choppy I had to write it quickly because I wanted to have the Lafayette chapter come before the Peggy chapter. Btw the Peggy chapter is already written out and it's a semi-short chapter but I'm proud of it so dfghjk.  
> ALSO, HI HAVE YOU LISTENED TO ADDICT YET?? It's right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulfeM8JGq7s. It's a Hazbin Hotel thing and if you don't know what that is you should watch it! It's like so amazing, the dead stripper spider is my favorite, his name is Angel Dust.  
> Thank you all for the support :D


	4. Peggy's Homeroom Experience.

Oof! First day of actual class! Of course, Peggy had her technical first day when she got her dorm and she had to go to the boring seminar where the lady said “yadda yadda dorms yadda yadda be respectful” and sillies like that, but today she had  _ class _ . Since Peggy was smarter than average human beings and also her parents had like mad bank, she was able to go up a grade to be with her sisters, Angelica and Eliza.

Peggy adored her sisters, she truly did!! Angelica was an independent, feminist icon who completely inspired Peggy with every breath she took! But Angelica was also...extremely popular. Which was  _ so _ fair, she worked and climbed to get to the social spot she now stood in. But it also meant Peggy was just regarded as Angelica’s  _ other _ sister. The original sister was what Eliza was titled in. 

Eliza was the sweetest! Wouldn’t hurt a fly! Buuuuuut, just  _ saying _ , for someone who doesn’t like the spotlight, she sure seems to be in it a lot. 

If Peggy were free to be honest...she wanted to be in the spotlight every now and then. Like..what? When Angelica died her tombstone would probably say something like “A gorgeous feminist socialite who changed history.” (because Peggy knew Angie would). Eliza would say something along the lines of “An encouraging mother, devoted wife, and selfless being whom devoted her life to helping those who needed it.” 

Peggy’s would just say, “Angelica and Eliza’s sister.”

Sometimes it felt like even if Peggy did something totally cool, she’d never step out of her sister’s shadow. Like Peggy could find the cure to cancer or solve world hunger, but she’d still be known as the little sister of two inspiring women.

Which was still true.

She just wanted to be more!

And now she had that chance! She was at a brand new school, a college in fact, where everyone was with blank slates and new beginnings. Peggy had to learn how to be an inspiring woman before she could take the title that her sisters already had.

Peggy was gonna be a dancer! A lady of the arts. People would see her and they would wow. They’d be mesmerized by her movements, a story she could tell through her body. Then she wouldn’t be Angelica’s Sister or Eliza’s Sister...she’d be Peggy. Her own person.

Annnnd that’s why Peggy was excited. Nearly so excited she didn’t want to walk in. She was like...younger than all of them? They’d think she was immature, which was true but...y’know it hurts.

She paused eyes still staring at the door to her homeroom class. Her life was gonna change once she walked through the door. Like a portal! Cool.

She felt a light hand on her shoulder, which was colder than a witch’s tit by the way, and gasped.

“Peggy?”

The girl in mention looked back to see Maria standing there in confusion. She was tall. Very tall.

Maria was Peggy’s roommate and she was lowkey gorgeous, not that Peggy would objectify women. Or men. Or anyone. The only thing she intends to objectify are actual objects.

But Maria could literally be a model. 

To be fair Peggy kinda just thought every one was beautiful. When she first met Lafayette she told him to his face that he could cut someone with his jawline. And she stands by that.

“..Are you going to go inside?” Maria questioned softly, glancing back to the door that remained shut.

Peggy nodded firmly, “Yeah, but jitters can’t stop me from my glorious future!”

The girl quickly latched her hand onto the doorknob, the nerves fading to excitement so quickly it made Peggy ponder whether she even had been nervous in the first place. She twisted the doorknob with a smile and unveiled what her future held.

...uh

It was a ton of teenage idiots laying on the floor pointing at...at perfectly white ceiling.

Sooooo, not exactly what Peggy was hoping for. Not to see a ton of goofballs laying on the floor of a classroom and hoLY CHEEsE BALLS THOSE TEENAGE IDIOTS WERE HER FRIENDS!

“What are you all doing!?” She exclaimed with panic.    
Dear lord! The teacher was gonna hate her and fail her because her friend wanted to cloud-watch indoors!

Lafayette sat up from where he was laying on the floor, using his elbows to prop him up, “Mon Ami chéri! Join us, Maria is invited to lay as well.

Peggy looked back at her roommate who barely even looked flustered! If Peggy waltzed into a classroom with a group of strange kids laying on the floor and they asked her to join, Peggy would be quite puzzled...amazed… perhaps bewildered?

“Oh, I shouldn’t, but thank you,” Maria smiled, showing off some dazzling white teeth. Peggy noticed Eliza being very impressed as well.

Peggy looked to the seats where normal people were. She spotted her sister, Angelica talking to a strange girl with very nice hair, Aaron Burr who looked so over everything, and honestly, Peggy thought it was a mood, she also saw that nasty, old Charles Lee from highschool. Other than that she recognized no one.

Eliza stood up and brushed off her white blouse. I know what you’re thinking: OoOooh white?!?!?!? But oh dear goooood, Eliza’s color is bLUE. Calm down her scarf was her signature blue, don’t get ur panties in a twist.

Eliza walked up to Maria and Peggy. Peggy received a delightful hug before Eliza moved on to greet Maria, which no one else bothered to do. Tsk, even Lafayette.

Disappointment.

“Maria! It’s lovely seeing you again, how are things?” Eliza smiled, hugging Maria as well. This time Maria actually was surprised but loosened into the embrace. Eliza hugs just had that effect. 

And just as the two girls pulled apart someone walked through the door. Assumably the teacher since he seemed very professional.

Like Mr. Business, I water my office plants, professional. Yet at the same time had this aloofness and casualness.

He was bald. Haha.

He glanced at the three girls who happened to be the only one’s not sitting in their seats.   
Oh dear sweet baby Jesus, Peggy was gonna get yelled at on her first day. And first impressions like really mean something so Peggy was entirely screwed...yay.

“Young ladies we don’t have assigned seating, you may take a spot wherever you desire...if it’s free, don’t steal some one’s chair,” He told them casually barely glancing before walking to his desk.

Peggy noticed one desk free and pulled Maria to it. Eliza had reserved a spot next to Burr, who didn’t look as miserable when Eliza waved towards him. 

Honestly, Eliza could cure one’s depression with a smile.

“Okay so, I am your homeroom teacher, Professor Washington, but I don’t like that so call me Washington or I’ll steal your pencils or something,” He began, and looking around she could see a lot of her friends already liked him.

He continued further, “I want everyone to tell them their name and three facts about themselves. For instance, I do pick favorites, my wife’s name is Martha, and I will not tolerate racism, sexism, ableism, or homophobia in my class.

Wow-ee now all of Peggy’s friends (including Peggy) love this guy. What an icon.

Right off the bat, he was Peggy’s absolute favorite teacher. And all of his friends’ favorite.

Who would be Profes- er….Washington’s favorite?    
Peggy knew it wouldn’t be Alex, adults hated him because he said a lot of things adults liked to avoid. Like global warming or genocide happening in china. 

Perhaps Eliza would be the favorite...maybe Burr. Someone who would be quiet enough for that.

“Young lady in the yellow?” Washington’s voice snapped her out of her pondering, “Why don’t you start us off!?”

Peggy smiled and nodded, “My name is Peggy Schuyler, and...my best friend is named Lafayette, I love the smell of the outdoors after it rains, and I want to be a dancer!”

And just like that everyone took turn spewing out facts, with pride.

It was the best day Peggy Schuyler had in a long time.

Boo-yah!   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So I've decided on a ship for Maria and that (insert drumroll or something) A SURPRISE! Yay! Anywho sorry this chapter was a tad short, next one will be longer. I'm writing Eiza's date right now, so after that idk what happens. You tell me, what's happening? I'd be down for Lams fluff but it's up to you guys cause I do be indecisive.  
> (also please tell me what you think on how I portray Peggy so I know what to fix)


	5. Eliza's Date

Eliza hadn’t been on a date since her relationship with Alexander. In fact, the last date she had ever been on was the date where Alex broke up with her because he was in love with someone else.

The woman would never dare bring this up to her friends because she didn’t want to make them feel guilty or be a burden, but she had some...trouble trusting possible love interests after Alexander.

Whilst in the relationship Alex would flirt with Angelica (of course Eliza knew, she pretended not to be bothered...especially when Angie flirted back), he would also prioritize a list of other things before Eliza (she understood she could never be number one but she didn’t want to come last), and then, of course, him cheating on her with both Maria and John.

There were so many great moments in that relationship though, Eliza truly did love Alexander and that’s why she chose to blind herself from the issues.

She was helpless with Alex and she never wanted that to happen again. Eliza didn’t want to bat a blind eye to the red flags. Of course, Alex was a good person, but he wasn’t good for Eliza..if that made sense.

John and Alex fit together better than Eliza and Alex ever had.

Eliza did want to go on this date, but what happens if it goes well? What if she begins to  _ date  _ this person and she becomes that helpless, naive girl? 

No, no, no. Eliza was not naive. She was not helpless. And this date would go beautifully. 

She glanced back at the mirror one last time to make sure she didn’t look like a mess. Hopefully thinking this wouldn’t make her self-absorbed or narcissistic, but Eliza thought she looked amazing. She was wearing her favorite blue dress and her hair was pulled into a braid (work of Angelica).

Well, if Eliza was ready...she might as well head off now. She opened the door of her room to see Angelica in her pajamas sitting on the couch with a small cup of Ben and Jerry’s.in her lap.

“Hey, Liza, are you heading off so soon?” Angelica asked from where she sat.

Eliza smiled widely, “It’s already seven.”

Eliza truly loved Angelica, but god the woman could be a tad extra when it came to protecting her sisters. Before, when Angie was braiding Eliza’s hair, she vowed that if her date hurt her she’d actually kill them.

Eliza could understand why, but killing seemed too extreme, but Eliza didn’t think this person would necessarily hurt her. 

“I love you, see you soon,” Eliza called-out and waved good-bye to Angelica, who promptly did the same as her.

And with that, Eliza was free to go on her date!

The two of them were supposed to be going to go out for dinner and after that Eliza had a surprise for her date. They were most likely going to Olive Garden but it depended on how busy they were. And don’t worry Eliza brought her largest purse so she could stuff some breadsticks in for her sisters!

* * *

Eliza thankfully got to Olive Garden in tack, however, she had gotten a tad caught up in traffic so she may have to apologize profusely to her date. It wasn’t really her fault, but she felt terribly guilty anyway.

Her date must’ve thought she stood her up.

Eliza quickened her pace as she walked through the Olive Garden parking lot, heading towards the glass doors. She hated making people upset and the quicker she met up with her date the less upset they’d be due to her tardiness.

She entered the building hurridly and was greeted by a man with a single dimple in his right cheek.

“Good evening ma’am and welcome to Olive Garden, do you have a party who has arrived or will you be dining by yourself today?” He greeted with a smile.

Eliza smiled right back at him, “I’m here with the Lewis party today, thank you.”

“Lovely, let me escort you to the table,” and he didn’t wait for Eliza’s response before turning to the dining area.

Whilst Eliza scurried behind the man, her eyes were on the people dining at the booths. They all looked just like what an Olive Garden commercial looked like. Happy and together. She had spotted a table with a party of five. Two men (one much more fashionable than the other), a woman who had short, mousy brown hair, a short looking man with slight stubble, and a child who didn’t look very amused at the subject at hand. 

Eliza also noticed a group of four girls, perhaps high school age, sitting in a booth as well. Most of them looked quite mean, like highschool bullies. But two of them, a blonde wearing a butter-yellow dress that Peggy would’ve loved, and a brunette with a confused face and a blue sweater looked very nice. The girl in red and the girl in green had sour judgemental looks upon their faces. Maybe they were nice though, Eliza wasn’t one to judge too harshly.

Those were the only interesting tables Eliza was able to catch sight of before the host had brought her to the table.

Oh, Maria looked stunning! It nearly made Eliza feel underdressed. Maria was wearing a lacy dress that cut off mid-thigh, her hair was loose but had soft waves added to it, and of course, she was sporting her lovely, iconic red lipstick.

Maria also looked very relieved to see Eliza. Probably glad she didn’t get stood up. Which Eliza would never do to anyone at all.

“Hi, I’m so glad you showed, I was getting nervous,” Maria admitted with a soft sigh.

“I’m so sorry about that, there was mild traffic,” Eliza explained taking a seat across from Maria, “But you look magnificent.”

The corners of Maria’s lips turned upwards, but it was so small of a movement you could barely notice it. But one thing anyone could spot was her cheeks blushing to the color of her scarlet dress.

“.. I...hm... I’m very...glad you asked me out on a date, Elizabeth,” Maria confirmed but she sounded unsure of herself as she spoke.

Hearing someone refer to her as Elizabeth was a bit shocking for Eliza. She only ever got called Elizabeth when her sisters were teasing her. However, when she first met Alex he continuously called her Elizabeth.

“Please, call me Eliza,” She encouraged, “Elizabeth is much too formal for me.”

“Eliza it is then.”

The Schuyler sister knew the date had just begun but she could already feel a fondness for Maria growing over her.

There was a time in Eliza’s life where she blamed Maria for all her pain and strife. After all, Maria was the  _ other  _ girl. But Eliza quickly came to realize Maria wasn’t doing any of that for evil deeds or misfortune. Maria got shunned and berated after Alex published The Reynolds Pamphlet, everyone was going around calling her a whore and a slut. And Eliza was ashamed to admit she thought the same once. But Alex decided to be unfaithful and break Eliza’s trust and heart. Not Maria.

“..Eliza, can I ask you a question?” Maria asked. Eliza could see worry sparkling through her brown eyes. What was wrong?

“Anything.”

“Why?”

Eliza was taken aback by the woman’s question. Why? Why go on the date? Why call her Eliza instead of Elizabeth? Why Olive Garden? There are so many whys.

What was Eliza supposed to say?    
She didn’t have a clue. She was more lost than Lafayette and Hercules navigating their relationship. And that was saying a lot.

“Sorry that was blunt, I mean...why ask me on a date?” Maria questioned, “I know I’m hot and stuff, but you don’t seem like you just want sex. You seem like you want a relationship and that I just...don’t understand.”

OH, Eliza’s poor heart. Maria truly didn’t understand how she was so much more than what her exterior looked like. Don’t get her wrong, Maria was undeniably hot, but she wasn’t  _ just _ hot.

Eliza creased her eyebrows and smiled, “I know we haven’t had the best past, but I like you. I think you have a charming personality.”

She continued, “But I could ask you the same thing. Why me?”

Maria stared at Eliza like she was a crazed beast who was from some other planet. 

Eliza was serious. She didn’t know why Maria would agree to her date offering, but she knew she just had to try. It was clear both of them had a liking for each other, but Eliza knew Maria could do more.

“You’re like the nicest fucking person I’ve ever met!” Maria exclaimed loudly. And her words were filled to the brim with honesty.

Maria Lewis had never met someone quite like Eliza. Someone who was nice and cared just because. With no intent other than being kind. It didn’t even seem possible to have that characteristic and be human. Cartoon characters could be suspiciously nice, or celebrities putting a mask on.

“Oh...thank you?” Eliza responded with a tilt of her blushing head

The two had been sitting in silence for maybe six seconds after, letting an awkward, pregnant pause sit because neither of the woman knew what to say.    
Luckily a waitress came to the table and asked for their order, saving them from what may have ruined their entire lives.

The rest of the dinner went fabulously if you ask Eliza. She now knew so many things about Maria, for instance, she has a goldfish named Susan, her favorite season is Autumn, her favorite animal is a fox, and she’s an Aries (Eliza herself was a Leo). And Eliza managed to get an entire purse full of breadsticks for Peggy and Angelica. All in all the date was a success and somebody got Maria’s phone number at the end of it all

(Eliza did, Eliza was the somebody!)

**BONUS:** **  
** Eliza had been driving for nearly ten minutes to get to Maria and Peggy’s dorm room. Looking back Eliza realized she probably should’ve just asked Maria to take the breadsticks back to Peggy instead, but it was too late now. Plus Eliza felt like she hadn’t seen her baby sister in forever!

She shifted the purse of breadstick so she could properly knock on the door. The bag was only half-full due to Angelica devouring them. The second Eliza had come back from the date and walked through the door, Angelica had smelt the breadsticks. 

Luckily Peggy was the one who answered the door, unfortunately she didn’t’ look too ecstatic to see her.

“Liza, hi,” She sang, her voice bitterly sweet.

Eliza smiled nervously and waved at her smaller sister who seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

“So uh...why didn’t you  _ tell _ me you were going on a date with my roommate?” Peggy questioned, examining her nails which Eliza knew were nothing special. Bitten down, unpainted nails.

“W-”

Peggy dropped the exterior and started jumping up and down, “I’m just kidding! I love it, and also hate it. Cause if you break up I’ll to pick sides and I’ll obvs pick you, but then yo-”

Eliza brought her hand up to Peggy’s mouth, “Sh, I’m happy you’re happy, but this is not why I came here.”

Peggy tilted her head her curls bouncing along as she did so.

Eliza held out the purse and smiled widely.

“What the cheeseballs is this? Hydrocodone?” Peggy scrunched up her nose.

“I don’t know what that is, but  _ no.” _ Eliza chirped, “It’s breadsticks for my favorite baby sister!”

Peggy gasped in shock. For confirmation of Eliza’s words, she looked inside the bag and sure enough, she saw sweet, doughy, delicious breadsticks. Begging her to eat them.

She looked back up at her older sister who still wore her signature smile and Peggy threw her arms around her neck.

“Omg, Liza I’d actually die for you!”

“That’s sweet but don’t do that please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is honestly a bit late, I'm so sorry. I'm at my dad's and the internet is hella shifty. ANYWHO, thank y'all so much with the reviews and now you have your answer about the Marliza or Meggy ship! Hope I didn't disappoint you all. BUT if you guys want I can add some onesided Meggy? It's up to you guys! I want to write what you want to see!
> 
> Next chapter is just gonna be a small ham squad piece, after that I have no idea?


	6. Frances Laurens-Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!

Alex was very suspicious. He was working on an essay right now in his dorm, with John, Lafayette, and Hercules over. Luckily, James had left to go see his friend, Dolly so the four were alone.

Alex was just writing, barely paying attention to the other three, but occasionally he’d glance up. He had noticed a strange tension between Hercules and Lafayette. Usually, there was always a romantic tension between the two with their longing gazes and giggly exteriors, but this was different. It was like..they just met. They were being too courteous and not...weird.

John himself was acting peculiar. He’s been a tad too quiet. Which technically out of the four, John was the quietest. But that was like being the tallest dwarf. He’s just been staring at his phone constantly with a happy, glazed look on his eyes.

Alex could barely focus on his essay because of the atmosphere. What little chit-chat the gang had was plain and simple and unnatural. Usually, Alex would just brew up some chaos but he was in a bit of a rut. He was stuck, wracking his brain: What was wrong? How will he finish his essay? Were Hercules and Laf fighting?

What could possibly be wrong? Maybe that ass Jefferson ruined Hercules and Lafayette’s relationship.

It was Alex’s newest thing where if anything ever went wrong, he’d speculate it was Thomas Jefferson’s fault. It never was but better safe than sorry.

It was probably the Virginian’s fault that Alex couldn’t finish his essay too.

“What the fuck is up with you guys?” Alex broke the silence and felt put up with the tension that was thicker than Lafayette’s hair.

The three boys looked up in confusion. Honestly, Alex was a bit surprised they hadn’t noticed how...mundane and awkward things had been. Well...it wasn’t too surprising for Laf and Herc not to notice. The two immigrants weren’t the best with social cues, especially when it came to their relationship.

“What do you mean, babe?” Laurens asked finally looking up from his phone for the first time in what felt like years. Alex was forgetting what he looked like.

Well...not exactly, he still remembers the beautiful freckled face, vividly in fact, but it didn’t sound dramatic enough.

“Somethings...off,” Alex explained, closing his laptop, his mind losing any trace of the essay.

The three still looked perplexed and for a split second, Alex thought they were bullshitting him. Newsflash: they weren’t.

“Mon Ami, I think you’re being an idiot goose,” Lafayette shrugged.

“ _ Silly _ goose.”

“...oh.”

Alex smiled. That was the most interaction Lafayette and Hercules had since the four began hanging out. And Alex knew John was at least a little bit intrigued on what happened between the two. But through unspoken words, it was decided not to bring it up to the oblivious boys.

Alex was just about to drop the subject; nobody knew what he was talking about, he was probably imagining things. But then he saw John look back down to his goddamn phone again and smile.

Was he messaging somebody??

Alex sat up from his desk with a huff. He ignored his left leg, which had fallen asleep from sitting so long, and out of curiosity decided to trudge over to his bed where John was sitting.

John looked up at him with a grand smile and scootched over on the bed. Alex gladly sat down next to him, despite the bed clearly being meant for one person.

“Hi,” Laurens cooed, intertwining his fingers with Alexander’s.

Alex smiled back and mouthed hi. To distract the freckled boy he quickly placed a kiss on John’s knuckles, whilst his other hand flew towards his boyfriend’s phone.

Goddamn...was he looking at ferrets again? Alex told him he would never get a ferret, but John was ever so persistent so for a week they had a foster ferret. The weasel didn’t even like either of them! She only liked Lafayette (Alex was convinced the french bastard was giving her extra snacks to buy her love).

Alex glanced down at the screen to be very surprised. John wasn’t messaging anyone, he wasn’t looking at ferrets, he was....looking at pet shops.

Which could lead to ferrets.

“We are not getting a ferret, John Laurens,” Alex hissed, pointing aggressively to prove his point. Oh, how he despised ferrets. He probably wouldn't even have a vendetta against the furry snakes if he hadn’t known their foster ferret, Mary.

John frowned, “I never said anything about a ferret. I want something else.”

“Is it my love?”

“....not exactly.”

“Then you’re not getting it,” Alex shrugged, placing the phone back into Laurens’ lap.

Alex tilted his head, giving Laurens’ his best, cocky, smile he could get.

“Well...Thomas says that it’s a terrible idea..so I guess you’re right,” John shrugged back, innocently.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex spotted Lafayette and Hercules makings ‘o’s out of the mouths and looking highly amused.

Which was fair because Alex was now placed in a very difficult spot. He can’t agree with that pompous prick. Yet then again...in this situation, Jefferson might be right. Alex didn’t exactly know what John wanted from the pet store yet, but he knew it was probably a handful. But he didn’t want to side with Thomas Jefferson (yuck). And Alex hated Thomas more than he feared John’s bad decisions.

“...Fine,” groaned Alex, “Only if you tell me what I’m getting myself into.”

John smiled widely yet again, “A turtle!”

God- _ fucking _ -damn-it.

A turtle? What did turtles even eat? Sushi? Alex couldn’t even afford sushi for himself! He was a broke college student. Buuuut he did have a bit of a sugar momma (cough Eliza cough) who always bought everybody stuff. Peggy was mean and only bought Laffy stuff. 

But still!

“Okay wait, I can basically hear your thoughts,” John interrupted, “And just so ya’ know the turtle I want is...100 dollars and they’ll only eat greens...which aren’t that expensive!”

“But!” Hercules spoke up, “You’re forgetting the cage and the bedding and the tiny hats you want to buy for them!”

Lafayette nodded from beside Hercules, “He’s right mon ami, and you’ll also have monthly expenses for it too.”

Alex frowned, “Can we go back to the tiny hats, cause I was so not informed.”

“Well, baby, sweetie, love of my life, we don’t need tiny hats, but I’ll probably die if I don’t have them.”

God, Alex was too weak for this. He sighed and sat up.

“Fine. Google how much we’ll need and if it’s in our budget we’ll head to the pet shop today,” Alex sighed with a shrug.

A turtle. He could deal with it. For John.

Alex pulled out his phone whilst John and Lafayette were typing furiously for prices.

5:22 P.M.

When the fuck did it get so late?

“Yo, if we got a turtle would it have a name?” Alex asked.

“Of course it would! ..I just don’t know what it would be yet,” John defended.

He continued, “Thomas says we should name it a big mistake.”

Lafayette snorted but Alex frowned. How rude. That was Thomas Jefferson mocking his future child, and he would not stand for it! Boy, would he have a word to say to Jefferson when he finally met him!

Frankly, he didn’t find why Lafayette thought it was so funny.

And perhaps Alex was a bit harsh on Jefferson, especially considering they hadn’t even met, but it was well deserved. Especially because now Jefferson was insulting Alexander’s future child.

“Ay..Alex?” John interrupted, “we would need like 500 dollars.”

“Thirty dollars for monthly expenses,” Lafayette added

“I’m mean...we might not be able to eat actual food for a month...but ramen is cheap,” Alex muttered to himself.

John’s face lit up. He didn’t care he might have to live off ramen for a bit! He was gonna get a tortoise!!

“So....should I start the car?” Hercules asked.

“Ugh...I guess.”

“I call shotgun!” Lafayette exclaimed, scurrying to the door, the others following behind.

* * *

Alex was very happy during the drive. Everyone was loud and obnoxious and normal! This Jesus turtle had broken the silent tension the group was stuck in.

“Laurens, what turtle are you getting again?” Hercules questioned as he pulled into the parking lot at the pet shop.

It was local of course.

“The Russian tortoise!” Laurens grinned, hopping out of the car with excitement.

Alex blinked, “What? I did not agree to have Vladimir Putin as my child John”

The freckled boy rolled his eyes with a small laugh. Cute, Alex thought.

For whatever reason, Lafayette was leading the way into the quaint building and Alex was stuck as the caboose.

When they opened the door, the little jingle of a bell rung. A girl at the counter glanced at them and smiled.

“You look at the tortues, Herc, and I will be watching the puppies,” Lafayette announced, grabbing Hercules’ wrist to drag him off to the corner of the store where the puppies were kept.

John already knew exactly where to go to find the turtles and whatnot. Walking down one of the aisles like it was his wedding. Alex trudged behind with his eyes narrowed.

“Oh my! I love them all so much,” Laurens exclaimed, examining all of the reptiles who were clearly not interested in the freckled boy cooing over them.

“They all look the same.”

“Alexander!” Laurens gasped, clearly offended.

He was just upset cause Alex was clearly right. The creatures were all the same color and shape and even had the same uninterested look on their small lizard faces.

“Which one is the one you want?” Alex frowned, his eyes scanning the cages.

“This is the breed,” Laurens pointed to the cage that had interested Hamilton the least. Alex could somehow see their cuteness despite their beady dead eyes. Laurens looked head over heels for the reptiles.

Alex sighed and told his boyfriend that he would be talking to the lady at the counter.

“Hello?” Alex greeted as he approached the brunette behind the counter, “Could you help my boyfriend and I choose a tortoise? We’re kinda flying blind here.”

She smiled in an automatic way, “Of course! What breed are you two looking for today?”

Before Alex answered, she zipped from around the counter walking to where John sat, still swooning over the reptiles in the cages.

“Russian Tortoise!” Alex called out, having to jog a bit to catch up with the counter-lady.

She nodded firmly and stood beside John, who was squatted on the floor because the cage was so low.

Alex let the two talk and decided to check up on Hercules and Lafayette. After all, he probably shouldn’t leave the two alone due to the state of their relationship.

Ever since John brought up the turtle the two seemingly went back to their normal. But Alex didn’t want one of them to bring it up because arguing always made Lafayette cry and Hercules cried at the sight of tears, especially Lafayette’s.

He turned the corners to the puppies where he saw Lafayette and Hercules standing around the puppy cage. It was one of those cages where there was no top on them, so people could pet the puppies to greet them. But there was still a sign asking the customers to not pick up the puppies.

Alex noticed Lafayette giggling when one of the puppies began to nibble on Hercules’ hand when he was trying to pet it. Hercules looked at Lafayette and Alex saw that look and he knew exactly how Hercules felt.

He saw that adoring glance and soft smile spreading like warm butter on his face.

Alex decided to walk away and return to his own boyfriend; the others were clearly having a moment and Alex knew better than to ruin it. Maybe they would finally man up and kiss each other.

Alex was just about to go back to the aisle where the reptiles were kept but he saw John standing at the counter. Apparently in the short amount of time Alex was gone Laurens had found what he wanted. And judging from what he saw Laurens had everything: the tank, the bedding, rocks, some food, and a little box (probably where the tortoise was held for the time-being).

Alex walked towards the shop lady and his boyfriend.

“Do you two have a name for your little lady yet?” She questioned and Alex noticed it was the first time she genuinely seemed to care.

“Frances,” John answered proudly. Quite frankly, Alex thought it was very silly when humans named their pets human names. He didn’t care too much because who the fuck made names.

* * *

Alex practically wanted to throw himself on his bed the second he got to his dorm. He had already walked John to his and kissed him goodnight. He also walked Lafayette and Hercules to their dorm, but they didn’t get a kiss goodnight. He only walked them home ‘cause he was such a great friend. And modest.

He dug around in his pockets to search for his keys and then had to go through the struggle of seeing what key was the right one. Like finding the foot to Cinderella’s slipper but more annoying and modern.

He twisted the doorknob, trying to at least be somewhat quiet. When he walked in he saw his-

Roommate.

Fuuuuu-

Alex didn’t even ask James about the whole turtle thing! The dude had a million allergies: what if he was allergic to tortoises! And he didn’t know if James was okay with breaking campus rules by owning part-time custody of a pet.

Madison was just sitting on the couch in the small living room, his head in his hands. Maybe he fell asleep and Alex could worry about the turtle thing later?

James was most certainly not asleep because as Alexander took another step he brought his head up. He looked like shit, to put it delicately. Well, no. But he looked very stressed with the bags under his eyes and the small crease in between his eyebrows.

“James?” Alex spoke softly, “You don’t look so good.”

“I don’t feel so good,” he responded with a dry chuckle.

Alex frowned, “Do you need anything man?”

James smiled, which eased Alex a bit because it was the first emotion James had shown besides tired since Alex walked in.

“Aw, Ham, you’re such a good roommate, but don’t worry” James waved his hand in the air to prove it was no big deal, “I just got a migraine.”

That wasn’t good. Alex decided it was best to just tell James tomorrow. Why worry a sick man with a migraine? He should just wait until James felt better. Honestly, he wasn’t feeling like such a good roommate.

God! Alex didn’t know how he didn’t confer with his roommate about this before the bought the lizard or whatever it was.

“What about you?”

“Hm?: Alex hummed, his foot just about to take a step towards his bedroom.

“You look....er suspicious?”

Alex sighed. He didn’t want to tell him but he asked and he didn’t want to be like “Oh haha nothing” because that would make him a huge liar. James would like never trust him and...to be honest? Alex wanted to stay on good terms with James. After all...they were living together.

“Will you promise not to get mad?” Alex questioned.

“...I suppose?”

“Well then,” Alex chuckled, “I got a turtle.”

“...Uhm Ham?” James frowned, “I don’t see any turtle.”

“No, Hercules and Lafayette are babysitting her,” Hamilton did his best to explain, “My boyfriend and I are having split-custody of her.”

“I...whatever, I don’t care,” James sighed, placing his head back into his hands, Alex noticed his fingers rubbing his temples. Now Alexander felt like actual garbage.

“You owe me a tea tomorrow though.”

“Alright!”

* * *

Laurens smiled as he pulled away from his embrace with Alex. He loved his boyfriend more than words could tell. It’s like if God made a person who was equally as perfect as he was insane.

“Love you,” Laurens whispered his hand already on the doorknob.

“Love you more,” Hamilton smiled back and placed a kiss on John’s other hand softly.

Laurens giggled softly, feeling like a little school girl as he opened the door. Thomas left it unlocked. When he entered, the first thing he noticed was Jefferson who was sprawled across the couch with The Umbrella Academy playing on Netflix.

John smiled and waved at the Virginian who simply lifted his hand before his eyes went back to some man in a leather jacket and cute features. John quickly locked the door, not wanting to die in his sleep.

“Hey, Thomas?”

Thomas didn’t answer, however, he paused the show to indicate he was listening to the freckled boy.

“I bought something today.”

“...What?”

“It’s Russian,” John hinted at, a cheeky smile on his face. The two had talked about the Russian tortoise the day before. Thomas certainly wouldn’t expect John to have gotten her today.

Thomas gasped loudly, “A missile!”

John shook his head ‘no’ as he sat on the cushioned chair, “Nope” popping the ‘p’ in the word, “tortoise.”

“Remember I’m not gonna feed her or whatever,” Thomas announced, pressing play on the remote.

“You won’t have to,” John assured him, sitting up from the chair, “Laf and Herc have her tonight, then we’ll have her for the rest of the week!”

“Yippee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!!! Hi, again sorry this took a bit. I did make it a tad longer than usual chapters so there's that. 
> 
> Fun Fact of the day: Alexander Hamilton's grandson, Allan McLane Hamilton, was a psychiatrist and he did research on Alexander's behaviors. He diagnosed his late Grandfather with manic depression, which most historians believe to be accurate. Later in 2005, a psychiatrist named John D. Garnter diagnosed Hamilton with Hypomania.   
> And many thought Hamilton contemplated suicide. In 1781 Hamilton confessed, "I have no other wish than to make a brilliant exit as soon as possible."


	7. Unpopular

James was never  _ very  _ social. He didn’t have any problem talking to people, but most people didn’t really want to talk to him. Now he was in college he had a basically clean slate. Not that he had anything bad he did in high school he was just labeled as a nerd.

Which he didn’t think that really fair, he thinks he’s more of a geek than a nerd.

So he wasn’t terribly excited about tonight.

Ham had invited him to get dinner with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s roommate: Thomas Jefferson.

Now a lot of people didn’t know this, but Jefferson and Madison had gone to the same high school.

And Thomas just happened to be one of the popular kids in high school. And remember how James was not a popular person in high school?

Madison remembered the curly-haired boy very well, though they had only talked once; bonding about how they both had lived in Virginia before. After that, the two never spoke to each other. 

But it was impossible not to notice Thomas, with his large curly hair, magenta clothing, and just his personality in general.

Thomas floated above them all, living on a happy blissful cloud of popularity.

Unlike other unpopular people, James didn’t hate most of the popular kids. Some of them were actually nice.

And also just because some one’s popular didn’t give you a right to hate them.

But he was most certainly jealous of the kids. They didn’t get pushed by in the hallways or have a teacher mark you absent even when you were in class.   
But James never found out what he was lacking.

He was obviously fine with being a nobody in high school. God he would hate to have peaked in high school.

Most of the popular kids never have a real-life after highschool. Of course not all of them. But James knew which ones would grow up to be future gas station attendants.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, it’s lovely to have someone helping out the economy. But it wasn’t an honorable job.

Like whatever those kids had dreamed of accomplishing. God now James was sad.

Just because you were mean back in high school doesn’t mean you shouldn’t achieve your dreams!   
But James didn’t have time to think about that for too long because Ham began to knock on his bedroom door.

“Coming,” He called out, getting up of his bed. He was already dressed for dinner. He just decided to wear one of his normal sweater vests. Because sweater-vests were great! They could be casual, formal, casual-formal. 

That way James would never have to worry about what some one’s dress code was implying.

That and he just adored sweater vests. He thought he looked quite snazzy in them.

He opened the door and Alex was dressed more casual. He had a black t-shirt on and a jean jacket adorned with pins. 

“So, Mads, funny story,” Alex began, using his hands to exaggerate, “We’re not doing dinner, I think we’re gonna just go out for drinks.”

“...Like alcohol?”

James, remember was unpopular in high school. He never drank. He was in fact terrified of it. He had seen how it could ruin lives. When he was a child he would refuse to eat beer cheese or steak his mom cooked with wine. So when he went to high school drinking alcohol, smoking, drugs, none of it crossed his mind. Even if James was willing to do any of that dangerous stuff he wouldn’t have a clue how to get his hands on it. It wasn’t like he was invited to parties.

The one-party he was invited to was his friend’s Dungeons & Dragons party, but a week after the friend had to move. 

“Don’t worry you don’t have to drink if you’re not comfortable with that,” Alex assured him quickly, probably after spotting the uncomfortable look on James’s face.

James of course knew Ham drank. And he knew it wasn’t bad, Alex would never stumble home drunk or whatever. Ham would just casually mention alcohol in a way that showed he had drank before. Even if it’s not a regular thing.

“I guess that’s fine then,” James settled,, “But I won’t be drinking.”

“Thanks, such a dear!” Alex patted his cheek.

“Actually I’m a human.”

Alex laughed out loud, but as he did so he rolled his eyes. Dad joke accomplished.

“Before we head off here,” Alex reached his hand into his pocket and gave James a little card.

Oh. A fake I.D.

The man in the photo at least shared somewhat of a resemblance, but his eyebrow was slit and he was clearly was a leather jacket in the photo. It also said James was 34.

“It’s what Hercules used the first time we snuck into a club, “Alex explained, “And just so you know no one in my friend group is really too...wild. And we rarely drink.”

James frowned, still unsure, but agreed. It felt wrong, but he wouldn’t be drinking. It was best he went anyways. It was safer fro the others because he’d be able to drive them home and hydrate them if needed.

When he stepped out the door that’s when he stopped being James Madison and started being Okieriete Onaodowan.

* * *

After a very unsettling, silent car trip the four arrived. They all took James’s car since they all lived on campus.

They were going to some pub, not of a chain or anything. James didn’t bother checking what it was called, he was just kinda nervous about the whole ordeal.

Alex, John, and Thomas seemed totally relaxed like this kinda thing was as normal as breathing.

“Okay remember,” John started, “Alex is Lin, Thomas is David- no Daveed, and James is...Oak.”

“And John is Anthony,” Alex added from the front seat.

Alex and James had sat in the front together whilst Thomas and John sat in the backseat.

Thomas hadn’t said much.

The four got out of the car. And despite James’s shaky legs, he was able to walk with the rest to the bouncer. He was somewhat short But James can’t necessarily call anyone short. 

“Hello,” Thomas greeted, flashing his I.D. with the name  _ Daveed Diggs _ printed on it. He was very confident about it, like it was his actual I.D. and he was Daveed Diggs.

John did the same and the bouncer let both of them in. Now it was James’,  _ or Oak’s  _ turn.

“H-hi,” He smiled and fumbled out the fake I.D. nervously.

The bouncer looked at him his brown eyes narrowing, “Thirty-four huh?”

James chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “Hehe, yeah.”

“Hmm,” The bouncer paused looking back down to the I.D. James could feel Ham’s anxiety basically pouring out of him, “Got any skincare tips?”

Just go with it.

“Oh, I think the main way to best skin is just taking care of yourself” James answered confidently, “Just getting the right amount of sleep and drinking water can do loads for you!”

Who was he? Hyram?

Bouncer gave a thanks and stepped aside so James could enter.

Once he did he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before.

He spotted Thomas and John at a booth making chit-chat. He decided to wait for Ham to get in before taking a seat with the boys.

Seconds later Ham popped in with a sharp sigh.

“Close one,” He told James as he walked past James and towards the booth.

James followed.

Thomas and John had just been talking about Frances the tortoise.

James had yet to meet her, but he remembered Alex telling him about it. He had to admit he was a bit mad of Ham at first. A pet wouldn’t be so bad though. And it wouldn’t be at their dorm the entire time.

“I’m gonna get drinks. Orders?” Thomas asked, sitting up.

“Vodka on the rocks,” John paused, “And I’ll have a strawberry daiquiri.”

James assumed the vodka was for Alex. He frowned, this was such a strange thing.

“And you?” Thomas frowned.

James shifted in his spot, “I’m not drinking anything.”

“Oh, I’ll get you a water,” Thomas offered, already walking away from James.

That was nice.   
But now he was stuck as a third-wheel with Ham and John.

“Fucking hate that guy,” Alex muttered with an eye-roll.

James was quite shocked honestly. Alex and he became friends right away so he kinda assumed Ham was very friendly with everyone. Wasn’t this supposed to be their first time meeting?

John swatted at Ham’s arm with a look a mother would give when her child misbehaved.

James wondered why Ham hated Thomas. He understood why his friends hated Thomas, they were jealous. But this was college. Everyone was struggling to bring up their popularity rates.

The popular kids were working at getting it back, and some unpopular were taking their shot at being powerful.    
And so far Thomas had already climbed his way up the food chain, but Alex didn’t hate popular people. His friend Angelica Schuyler was one of the most popular girls in school and Eliza wasn’t at her level, but she was still very well-known.

So it wasn’t popularity.

Thomas came back with a tray, forcing James to throw away his contemplation.

The magenta-wearing man set down a pink colored drink in a fun glass next to John and gave Alex a drink that reminded James of apple juice.

Then two glasses of water.

James furrowed his eyebrow.

“Didn’t want you to be all alone in your soberness,” Thomas shrugged, taking a seat next to James, “Plus don’t want to drink alcohol that’s so cheap, probably taste’s like feet.”

John smiled at his roommate doing such a nice thing for James. At least now James would have someone to be sober with!

“Let’s play 20 questions!” John declared.

Alex and Thomas loved the idea, so that meant James did too.

Twenty questions seemed simple enough, and a great way to get to know each other.

“Okay, Alex who are you taking?” John asked.

James watched as Ham leaned over and whispered something into John’s ear and then spin over to the Virginians, “You two with each other, cause John and I chose each other.”

James shifted but still turned to Thomas with a small awkward smile.

“Hi,” Thomas smiled. Not that James thought Thomas was attractive, but damn what a cute smile!

James couldn’t help but smile back.

“So, who’s asking the question first?” 

James paused and thought, “Well I could if you want.”

Thomas nodded, his smile not moving. Like it was painted on. But by Leonardo Da Vinci.

“Mmm,” James thought. He needed a question, “Wha- wait I can’t ask that...mm what’s your favorite animal?”

Thomas sucked air through his perfect teeth, “Tricky, but I’m gonna say mammoth. My question is, what were you going to ask me?”

“What your favorite color was,” James informed him, “But that would be a waste.”

“Why?”

“Because I know what it is,” James confessed.

Thomas’s eyes shimmered with amusement and he had a small, smirky smile, “Then what is it, Mr. Madison?”

“Well, it’s magenta...right?” James answered, but he was unsure.

The only reason he knew was that back in high school a girl gave Thomas a letter and the envelope was magenta so when Thomas received it he exclaimed in the hallway, “How did she know this is my favorite color!?”

But of course, favorite colors change so maybe Thomas’s favorite color was now pink or...a different color.

But Thomas looked very shocked so James was guessing he was right.

“How did you know that?”    
James chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “Oh, we went to high school together and I overheard you mention it in the halls.”

James didn’t really expect Thomas to remember him from high school. They went to a pretty big school and remember, James was unpopular. 

So when Thomas gasped and said, “Oh, I remember you!” James was quite surprised.

Why in god’s name would Thomas remember him? 

Highschool Thomas doesn’t seem like the kinda person to see James and remember him. James was the barely in the background kinda guy though.    
Thomas would’ve been to busy to look his way, making negotiations with John Adams, flirting with Marie Antoinette, and teasing Dabney Carr.

“I don’t know why I didn’t recognize you!” Thomas hit his forehead with his hand, “You were the only other Virginian in the school...right?”

Oh my! Thomas truly did remember him!

“Er, yeah I was,” James chuckled, “I’m surprised you remember me.”

“Hey, us Virginians are birds of a feather!” Thomas bubbled.

Thomas seemed to take more liking to James once he remembered who he was. Or maybe it was where he was from.

“So, you ask me a question now,” Thomas offered.

“Oi...do you like boys?” Oh was that too forward? Oh well, James shot his shot, it just didn’t...hit.

Thomas smiled wide, “Absolutely, I got one better though: Are you single?”

Oh fuck. JAMES WAS SINGLE!!

“I Oh..I...I am,” James stuttered and he could feel his cheeks growing warm, “Are you?”

Thomas smiled. It was different than the smile from before. It was soft and blissful. A smile could tell you so much. And this smile was telling James that he found something.

“I am,” The smile returned to his normal grin, flashing his stupidly white teeth, “Are you free Saturday?”

James’s breath caught in his throat. From the conversation, he could tell it was probably gonna end up with one or another asking each other out, but it just happened. James expected there to be at least maybe some more sly flirting.

Didn’t mean he was gonna say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I even wrote them going to a bar, it just kinda happened. And honestly, I think most teenagers drink alcohol illegally at least once so it's not unnatural. But I made bby Thomas and Madison not drink. Also if you're underage please don't drink alcohol. It's so fucking bad for you. 
> 
> Uhm Fun Fact of the Day: Aaron Burr was a fucking great person!! Around the year 1820 Aaron Burr was struggling with finances. Afterall most hated him due to the duel. So he didn't have much, but he did have a friend named Jane Fairfield. The Fairfields children had been staying with their grandma for the summer but she couldn't pay for food or heating. The family turned to Burr and he said, "Though I am poor and have not a dollar, the children of such a mother shall not suffer while I have a watch."  
> He got $20 and that is the equivalent to about $409 in today's currency.


	8. Mary Wollstonecraft's First Class

Aaron had never been in love.

He had dated plenty of women back in high school, but he never loved them. He never felt his heart drum against his chest when a girlfriend of his would smile, he didn’t feel butterflies swarming his stomach when Aaron asked the girls out, and he didn’t lay in bed thinking of them.

For a while, he thought it was the women who were the issue, so he tried dating some men, but that only sparked less interest in Burr. He tried becoming friends with both genders to see if that was the problem, but then he just had a few more friends of whom he would never date. 

He tried countless possibilities. All the factors! Aaron switched up their gender, sex, personalities. But he never loved them romantically. He tried and tried and tried. 

He  _ couldn’t. _

And that was a problem for Burr; his plan didn’t seem to be working.

His plan was a rigorous plan at that—he deadlines and dates where he needed a certain amount of tasks to be done. And Burr is supposed to be in a relationship with his high school sweetheart, on their way to get married once graduated. 

But he  _ couldn’t _ .

He couldn’t find someone to love, so his plan was screwed and so was his future life. 

And he had yet to find a job as well! He needed one!

In his plan, it clearly states that he was to get excepted into his college, be dating his highschool sweetheart, get a job, buy himself a car, start scouting future apartments, etc. 

He has yet to do any of those but the first. 

He was losing control. And he couldn’t control it. He  _ had _ to control it.

_ But he COULDN’T! _

His life is the one thing he is supposed to be able to manage, but it is not working! He’s not controlling it! It was going downhill and too fast for Burr to manage. 

“...Er, Burr?”

The man in mention snapped his head up at the voice. It was Charles Lee, his roommate.

Oh, dear, he was mad—yet another thing Aaron could not control.

“Are you alright?” Charles frowned, “you being...wonky.”

Wonky. Wonky? Was Aaron Wonky?

He glanced down at his wrist to see the time. He had seven minutes to arrive at his next class.    
What time he arrived was something he could control. 

Control.

He  _ could. _

He took a breath and wiped his eyes, making sure there were no tears. Luckily there was barely a drop below his eyes.

“I’m fine, thank you, Lee,” Burr smiled and gave him a nod, controlling his emotions.

Smile more.

And with that, he headed off to women’s studies’.

Honestly, Aaron was kind of nervous when he applied for the class. Usually, it was simply...women in women’s studies, but he knew men were allowed. 

Aaron considered himself to be a feminist and found the topic very interesting. To learn about where all the misogynistic terms and “laws” came from and to see the powerful women of history take a stand. He found it fascinating, but people always teased him about it. He honestly didn’t mind the teasing too much.

He wouldn’t be all alone, Angelica Schuyler was in the class, and they were on somewhat good terms. So there would be people he knew. Not any other men he knew were taking it. 

He barely even knew any women in college yet besides the Schuyler Sisters and Maria. And he only knew them from high school.

As he walked down to the hallway where the classroom was ( _ Room 268, he remembered _ ), his mind went back to his plan.

He seemingly couldn’t control his love life, so he should at least control getting a job.

But what? He didn’t exactly have any career credits yet so that it couldn’t be too high-paying. Perhaps a waiter would be nice? He could serve people! Not a lot of talking and a lot of smiling was something Aaron had mastered from a young age. 

He opened the door and was glad to see not too many people were there yet. He didn’t recognize a single soul there, so Angelica must not have been there, however.

He didn’t want to stand at the doorway for much longer so he sat at an empty desk, praying that Angelica would come soon. 

Now Aaron was a great conversationalist and could hold topics when needed and could casually change them if he spotted any uncomfortable acts. So he wasn’t too worried, but for whatever reason, today felt different from the rest. And also, he knew many “feminists” would be taking the class and would not approve of a man being there.

Fortunately, Angelica walked through the door quickly with some of her curls pulled into a ponytail. She was talking to a girl whom Burr had never met, but he recognized her from homeroom.

Angelica quickly spotted Aaron; he was the only man in the room and rushed over to him. 

“Aaron, hey,” She spoke fast, but she still had a smile, “I promised my friend Maria Cosway that I’d sit with her today.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Aaron assured her though he was a little bit offended that she’d blow him off.

“Great. Bye!”

And then she left, not even waiting for Aaron to say goodbye himself. Instead, she just ran up a few steps to get to a different girl who had sizeable poofy hair.

Aaron put his head back into his hands and let out a mixture of a yawn and a sigh. 

He was never really friends with Angelica...or really any of Hamilton’s friends. He was friends with Hamilton, and even at that, their relationship was iffy. 

Well, maybe Angelica not sitting with him was for the best. It was another opportunity to meet a new friend—someone who hadn’t been infatuated with Hamilton before.

“Hey, Angie’s not sitting here anymore...right?”

Aaron Burr looked up. It was the girl from earlier! The one who was in his homeroom and was speaking to Angelica previously. 

“Ah, no,” He looked over to the empty seat, “Would you like to sit here?”

She smiled widely, and Aaron couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thank you,” She beamed, placing her bag next to her new seat.

Aaron nodded as a welcoming gesture.

He could handle sitting next to her. She seemed very nice and it didn’t look like she despised Burr. 

“Do you know who our teacher is?” The girl asked, her smiling not fading.

Burr turned to her, recognizing that he was now having a conversation with her, “I don’t know yet, why?”

Her eyes began to sparkle with happiness, “Really? It’s Mary Wollstonecraft! She wrote-”

Aaron couldn’t help but cut her off, “ _ A Vindication of the Rights of Women!? _ ”

Of course, he knew who Mary Wollstonecraft was. She was one of the most prominent feminist speakers ever. He read all of Wollstonecraft books, but  _ A Vindication of the Rights of Women _ was by far her most famous work. 

Wait...she was the teacher?

The Girl must have taken note of his surprised features because she spoke up, “Amazing right?”

Aaron nodded. He was going to meet Mary Wollstonecraft.

He felt like one of those blonde girls in movies, Oh Em Gee! 

“I’m Theodosia, just call me Theo, tho,” She stuck out her hand.

“Aaron Burr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee sorry, I hate this chapter and I'm kinda out of it right now. Can you guys give me ideas on what to write for future chapters??  
> Oh also tell me what I should make King George? Like is he a bad guy in the story? Lowkey kinda cool? Maybe he's a jerk but he's also misunderstood


	9. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have Sunflower to thank for this delightful idea! (also if ur reading this, hi, thank you)

Hercules paced back and forth in front of his roommate’s door. 

His roommate: Lafayette. 

Lafayette who was probably the sweetest boy Hercules had ever met.  _ Lafayette _ .

Now, Hercules would usually have nothing to worry about.  _ Usually _ . 

A week or so back Lafayette stayed the night at Angelica’s house and ever since it felt like the french man was avoiding Hercules. Fortunately, things had gone back to somewhat normal after everyone got Frances at the pet store, but there seemed to be a brick wall separating them still. Hercules just wanted things to be normal.

He had his theories on why Laf was dividing them. Of course, he would! The boy he had fallen in love with was trying to kill the relationship! So it was only natural for Hercules to think about it every now and then. 

The first theory was Angelica told Lafayette that Hercules had a crush on him and Lafayette didn’t feel the same. If Lafayette didn’t return Hercules’ feeling he’d try to avoid him instead of confronting him. The second was that Angelica and Lafayette hooked up.

And which of those were more likely?

That’s right: the second one.

It was fine, totally! It was just one of his closest-friends was banging his crush. Who cares? 

Hercules would probably move on in a few years...or decades. Maybe he would simply die before he loved another. But even then it didn’t matter because Lafayette didn’t like him back. Hercules just had to respect that and continue to support Angelica and Lafayette’s...relationship. No matter how much it disgusted Hercules.

What matters was Lafayette’s happiness. Hercules didn’t want to make him upset so if that meant he had to shove a few feelings even deeper down he’d do it!

He didn’t have to be Lafayette’s lover, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t his friend.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Hercules heard shuffling from the other side of the door for a brief second before he was blessed with the sight of Lafayette. His bountiful curls were pulled back like usual, but it was clear it was done quickly due to the strands that fell and framed his face. To Hercules’ dismay and delight he was without a shirt but he did have a pair of pajama pants with a rubber ducky pattern on them. 

Angelica was one lucky lady.

“Bonjour Hercules!”

Hercules brought a hand towards his neck and scratched, “Hi Laf, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in the living room tonight?”

Lafayette paused, his large doe eyes narrowing in thought before announcing, “J'en suis!”

Hercules didn’t exactly know what that meant, but judging from social cues it was a yes. He really needed to learn french sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

“Give me a minute?”

Hercules nodded, ignoring the rush of his heart when Lafayette’s french accent spoke out more. 

Just a friend. 

A lovely, attractive friend. 

Hercules wandered back into the small living room. It looked rather dusty but they had yet to buy a duster.

Also, it’s really weird how it’s called a duster because that implies it’s making things dusty instead of removing the dust. But what was Hercules gonna do? Yell at the inventor?

He ignored the dust and decided to grab a few blankets from the box corner and draped them over the couch. He also took the liberty of making a bowl of popcorn while he was at it. 

Whilst the popcorn was popping Hercules wasn’t sure what to do. He had blankets, popcorn was being prepared, he tidied up the living room, and he even grabbed one of Lafayette’s stuffed animals from a box just in case. He would’ve picked out the movie as well but he decided to leave that up to Lafayette instead. 

In two shakes of a lamb’s tail Lafayette appeared; now wearing a shirt but his mid-rift was still showing. If Hercules was not mistaken that was one of Peggy’s shirts. 

“You make popcorn?” Lafayette chirped his nose twitching a rabbit as he noticed the smell.  _ Cute, _ Hercules thought before remembering that this was Angelica’s man. 

Hercules turned away and nodded. Instead of admiring one of his closest friend’s boyfriend, he should focus on not burning the popcorn. This was a platonic movie night for a pair of platonic friends. 

He heard Lafayette sit on the couch but didn’t look back. At least the popcorn was ready. 

As he poked and prodded around the popcorn he checked to see any burnt pieces his mind wandered back to Lafayette.

He knew it was getting too much to bear. He knew his friends noticed him sneaking glances at the boy. He knew that even if he fell in love again part of him would always love Lafayette. He knew it would come out sooner or later.

He couldn’t keep fantasizing about being with Lafayette because it couldn’t happen. 

He just needed more time. He wanted to rebuild his friendship before he ruined everything. 

The lovestruck fool  _ knew  _ he’d die loving Lafayette. Even if he didn’t return the feelings, it was a neverending love. 

Hercules would know he tried to stop but it turns out it’s really hard to stop loving Lafayette.

So all Hercules had to do was shove down his fanatical dreams and put a pause on those wishful glances until he could muster up enough courage to tell Lafayette.

It would end disastrously, but it was able to fix it. Things just might have to be awkward and who knows; maybe telling him will get rid of his feelings. 

But that was for a different day! Hercules just had to focus on a platonic movie night.

Act like he wasn’t in love. 

“Laffy, popcorns ready!” Hercules called out and then hesitantly added, “..Bro”

Lafayette came into the kitchen a small smile playing at his lips, “ Merci, I know I have been. how you say...awkward, but I’d think it to be good if we be...friends again?”

Friends.

Hercules smiled, “Yeah, friends.”

Lafayette’s eyes shimmered and Hercules couldn’t help but notice how the boy’s eyes lingered too long before he gently took the popcorn from Hercules and marched towards the living room like a man on a mission.

Hercules followed after a smile tickling him, but this time he let it.

Hey, at least they reestablished the friendship!

Hercules ran ahead of Lafayette, waving to him as he passed. Upon reaching the living room he jumped onto the couch.

“Pas juste! You didn’t tell me we were racing et I was carrying the popcorn!” Lafayette accused, gesturing to the popcorn with his free hand. 

Hercules shrugged, “That’s life. What are we watching?”

Lafayette sighed as he sat down beside Hercules, he placed the popcorn on a nearby box instead of the coffee table that was right in front of them.

“Have I not watched all American films yet?” Lafayette groaned, tossing a piece of the popcorn into his mouth 

Ever since Highschool, everyone has been trying to show Lafayette a countless amount of movies. You’d think more of them would be available in France.

“Moana?”

“Moana is able to view in France, mon ami,” Lafayette informer him.

“....But did you watch it?” Hercules grinned.

Lafayette scrunched his face up and shook his head no with defeat.

Hercules gladly took the remote and turned on the Disney movie. In his opinion, Moana is one of the better Disney movies. It’s up there with Mulan, Rapunzel, and…..Jasmine?

Eh, he had mixed feelings. 

The T.V. began to start. On the screen a beautiful ocean and a dazzling sky to match. 

As Hercules was adoring the animation he felt Lafayette poke him.

He scowled but nevertheless raised an eyebrow to Lafayette.

“Say ah!” He urged as if his life depended on it. 

Hercules compiled and opened his mouth despite not knowing what was gonna happen.

He saw Lafayette squinting, holding a golden puff of popcorn in his hand. Then, in an instant, he tossed it into Hercules’s mouth. AND IT MADE IT.

“Putain ouais!” Lafayette cheered throwing his hands up like a WWE star would after a match. Judging by his wide (gorgeous) eyes he hadn’t expected making the shot.

Hercules threw his head back in a laugh. 

“Now me!” Lafayette exclaimed hurriedly, grinning widely. He gave Hercules the container of popcorn, quickly. Not waiting for a second more before letting his mouth fall into an O.

Hercules reached into the bowl and grabbed a piece of the buttery popcorn, making sure it wasn’t burnt for Lafayette. He decided to move his head a bit to see the best way to make it. He went towards the left and Lafayette tilted to the right for help.

And then he tossed it. AND HE MADE IT!

This must be how Mother’s feel after giving birth because the man couldn’t explain the amount of pride that swelled in his chest when he realized; he threw a piece of popcorn into his friend's mouth and it MADE IT! This was the greatest moment of his life. 

Lafayette giggled, making Hercules take a pause on his moment of victory to wait for a lovestruck smile to fade. He offered Lafayette the bucket again to try to take another shot.

He couldn’t imagine a more perfect night. The two boys sitting on an old, nearly broken couch sharing a large blanket tossing popcorn into each other's mouths; sharing fits of laughter whilst How Far I’ll Go sang from the T.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfghjkl I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONGGG AFDHJA!! I was a bit stuck and I had writing block so I was kinda just sleeping and watching The Owl House for a week. But I'm back in the game baby!
> 
> Fun Fact of the Day: The inventor of the Feather Duster was actually a woman named Susan Hibbard and she had to fight for the patent. Her husband wanted to take credit for her idea, luckily the two took it to court and Susan won!


	10. Peggy's Big News...or nooot

Peggy was practically bursting at the seams. Today was Saturday, the bestest day of all! Because it meant everyone got to meet up at the coffee place and tell everyone any news they had. And Peggy sure had some news!

Obviously in dance, they were working on a new dance and their teacher Miss Camargo pulled Peggy aside and offered her the lead.

Her! Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler got the lead! 

This was  _ why _ she came to college! To be a star (confetti, twinkle twinkle) and she was achieving just that. She was making progress and climbing up that mountain of the social pyramid. People would no longer see her and be like, “Oh Angelica and Eliza’s sister.”

They’d say, “That’s Peggy, she was the lead dancer in a totally awesome dance I saw.”

She wouldn’t be the third Schuyler sister; she’d be one of a kind. And she was! She was a dancer.

Michael Jackson is quaking in his grave.

So Peggy would come up to all of her friends and Alex, they would ignore her, she’d speak up, they’d see “oh when’d you get here?”, she’d ignore that comment and tell them in an overdramatic fashion she got the FRICKING LEAD! They’d clap and cheer, “woo Peggy! You’re amazing! We totally remembered you and never forgot! The only reason we left you at Walmart that one time was that it was nicer in there than it was outside; not because we forgot you!”

And then Lafayette would pull out a kazoo, sings the tune of ABBA’s “Dancing Queen” hit. A disco ball falls out of the ceiling! (plot twist the disco ball is Maria!) Peggy jumps up until the table and busts some movies that could make Abby Lee Miller cry tears of joy!

But she doesn’t deserve it she was so awful! But that’s Peggy’s opinion.

Which most people...don’t care about.

Oh, well, off to coffee.

**ADALDS LINE BREAK**

When Peggy arrived her eyes immediately went to their usual spot and was gifted a great whopping bag of disappointment. It was Alexander. The end.

Not even John was there! There was no trace of Angie’s perfume, none of Eliza’s pocket candy scattered on the table, there wasn’t even Lafayette hiding under the table because he thinks he can scare people! 

Haha, like a little itty bitty babwee puppy try to be like “grrr”

Speaking of Grrr, what was she supposed to do about Hamilton? Just...approach him? As if. Stand awkwardly? Hide in the bathrooms? cRY

What to do to avoid your sister’s disaster of an ex-boyfriend? 

Now listen, Peggy didn’t  _ hate _ Hamilton. She just didn’t want to associate with him or talk to him ever again.

Ever since he broke Peggy’s Sister’s heart, she just hasn’t been all too fond. Even when they were together Peggy never took much interest in him. 

They’d have small chats and Peggy would tell him some gossip and whatnots. It was nice, not something she wanted to lose but it wouldn’t make a difference if she did lose the relationship.

And she did. Bu-

“Peggy!” 

….Um chile, anyways. Peggy just was never able to look him in the eye after that. Knowing that he broke the kindest person on earth’s hea-

“PEGGY!”

It was Alex waving her over with an idiotic grin spread like melted butter on his dumb stinky face.    
She smiled widely right back and bounced over to the table where he sat.

What? Peggy didn’t like him but she certainly didn’t want to be a bully. Dumb idiots who break sweet sister’s hearts still have feelings.

He just had feelings for her other sister, and a hot girl with red lips, oh and let’s not forget someone who has a nearly identical personality to Eliza, but a man with freckles! We’re not forgetting one? Oh, sorry it’s just hard to count when there’s oh so many.

Self-control. That’s all he needed.

“Pegster,” He shot her a couple of finger guns (Peggy was only human so of course she returned the favor), “Why so early?:

What’s this? Someone taking interest in Peggy? Impossible! 

Teehee just kidding it’s possible when she’s the only fucking person to talk to.

“I was excited, I have big news,” She stated simply. 

“Oh?” 

“No.”

“Oh.”

Peggy sighed and began to tap her fingers on the wooden table in front of her. She missed everyone so much! Anyone, literally anyone else?

God must hate Peggy. To be fair, she does too. 

She didn’t want the conversation to happen so she wasn’t gonna carry it. That was his job. 

But it looked like he was fresh out of material or something because he sat silently tapping his foot.

“Good to know we missed out on such quality silence.”

That voice! It was Peggy’s savior, her everything. Finally someone else besides this slutty blob of a man!

Angelica~

AND ELIZA WAS THERE TOO? DOUBLE SAVIOR!

“Oh my god, finally,” Peggy cried out, surprisingly at the same time Alex breathed out the same words in relief.

How rude Peggy was a delight.

Sometimes.

Eliza looked confused but nevertheless took a seat next to Peggy and gave her a cheerful side hug. Angelica sat on the other side of Peggy and instead of hugging for a greeting she decided to lean against her poor weak fragile baby sister.

The pain!

“I’m dying,” Peggy coughed dramatically, making sure she brought her weak and oh so feeble hand to brush away her non-existent tears.

“Shut up!” Angelica swatted at her. Peggy only stuck her tongue out in reply. 

Eliza watched the entire thing; her signature smile perfectly in place but her eyes screamed “agh help my wretched sisters a loony-bats”

Peggy knew this cause she was excellent at social cues. 

…

sI **KE**

The youngest Schuyler sucked trash at social cues. She could never tell if she was wanted there for real or just for pity. 

But it fine, even if it did damage her ego she’d just pretend she was cocky (pfft)

“So~” Angelica sang out, as she leaned against Peggy, but more aggressively this time, “where the fuckity are those other shits I want to talk and gossip.

“Angelica!” Eliza gasped, her eyes widened, “Language!”

Angelica rolled her eyes, “Don’t act so surprised we live together and I’m very sleep deprived so fuck~ You~” She sang out the last two words, placing two fingers near her ear as if she knew why people did that.

Eliza looked angry, but she crossed her arms in defeat. Hah! Another Schuyler defeated.

Alex watched the whole encounter with a smile playing at his lips. Peggy could only imagine how entertaining the three were. No seriously, like no sarcasm. 

One time in middle school everyone was playing truth or dare and somebody dared her to jump from the swingset. Obviously Angie was all like “I like pink but I can kick all of y’all’s ass!” So she climbed up the swingset. Eliza was trying to convince her to get down, she was close to tears. Peggy on the other hand was encouraging her older sister. Give her a break she was in 6th grade.

That must have been quality content for those rugrats back then!

Alexander had front row seats to chaos.

Honestly, if it was just Angie and Eliza it wouldn’t be chaotic. If it was just Eliza and Peggy? Not chaotic. Angelica and Peggy? Mildly chaotic. But all of them together? That was a show Peggy’d pay tickets for!

As Peggy’s brain thought her eyes were like..seeing things. Cause she can multitask. And guess what her eyes saw? A beautiful french idiot! And his boyfriend-ish!

“Laffy!” Peggy smiled, her hand automatically shooting up to wave at him.

He did the same in return as he sat next to Hamilton.

They had everyone here except for John. It was quite strange. If Peggy remembered the few times she was earlier, John and Hamilton would show up together. 

They’d always be holding hands or leaning against each other and grossing everyone out.

But the last Saturday John arrived at a different time from Hamilton too. Maybe they were fighting? 

Oh, Peggy didn’t hope so, John didn’t handle fights well. He was like Lafayette who couldn’t handle being yelled at or being in arguments. They were both sensitive curly-haired beautiful babies.

Hamilton was probably used to fights by now. After all, he’s the one who starts them.

As if Eliza was reading Peggy’s mind she spoke up, “Alexander, where’s John? Is he alright?”

Hamilton frowned and checked his phone. From the look on his face, the freckled boy hadn’t messaged him.

“Hmm, I messaged him a while ago,” Hamilton shrugged like it was nothing but his eyebrows were furrowed in puzzlement, “didn’t answer.”

“Oo, I can text Thomas!” Lafayette suggested ( _ clever boy _ , Peggy thought. But everyone must know she thought it in a British accent).

He didn’t wait for Hamilton to respond because he was already bringing up his phone to message John’s roommate.

Peggy had yet to meet Thomas so she didn’t have many opinions on him. She has however seen pictures of him and he is  _ fine _ . And also his hair is stunning.

In nearly an instant Lafayette’s phone made a dinging noise, alerting him the Thomas had responded. 

His eyes scanned the message for a second, and then again before announcing, “Notre Ami is running a fievre.”

Eliza gasped, “Oh dear, I should go take care of him!”

Angelica rolled her eyes at her younger sister but didn’t take an interest in sharing her opinion. 

Peggy was a  _ bit _ worried, however. Some people di-

_ Ding _

Goddamnit noise, Peggy was thinking.

It was Lafayette’s phone again. She watched his eyes scanned over whatever message Thomas sent, and then watch him read it twice more. 

“Thomas says, I have it under contrôle, the fever is 38.1°C, oh wait your friends are dirty Americans so I should say 100 °F. He has water and Tylenol at his bedside but he is resting right now.”

Peggy had to let a laugh out at the dirty American part. Thomas was iconic with a capital I. 

Hamilton didn’t look as amused tho he looked….far off?? Concerned?? Angry?

Peggy wasn’t sure.

“We could...visit him?” Hercules offered innocently, noticing his friend’s undesirable look.

Eliza frowned, “Maybe, but I’d like it if you were to ask Thomas first. I would hate to intrude.”

Peggy felt a twisty feeling in her stomach. They were visiting John now, which was...nice. He was nice and...dandy. But visiting him meant Peggy wouldn’t be able to tell her friends about getting the lead in the upcoming dance. 

...Oh well, John was sick. John was more important. Everyone was more important. 

Peggy bit the inside of her cheek as Lafayette read off Thomas’s messages, allowing them to come over. She was really looking forward to this too. 

She could tell them later though. It didn’t have to be today.

“You coming, Peg?” Angelica’s voice broke through Peggy’s thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh yeah! For sure!”

**LINEBREAK**

After an excruciatingly long walk, the six had arrived at the Laurens/Jefferson dorm room. Lafayette was going to knock, but Angelica insisted she could do it so she could scare Thomas.

Apparently he never got over the slapping thing. 

He then invited the big group into the dorm. 

Honestly, it was WAY more put together than Peggy and Maria’s was. It looked like in actual living space! 

By the living room alone Peggy could tell Thomas was the one who decorated it. John had no sense of style. The throw pillows did throw Peggy off a bit. Who decided on magenta throw pillows?

That’s right Thomas did because John would never pick something as classy as that.

The rare occasions where John had good style opinions and whatnot were not classy opinions. He had cute, quirky opinions like...turtles and his other personality traits that Peggy could totally remember. 

And cute was great! But ya can’t style a house on cuteness! Unless you’re a cottagecore lesbian.

“Lafayette, it’s great to see you old friend,” Thomas grinned and Peggy saw an odd resemblance to Lafayette’s smile. She was probably imagining things tho.

She thought a lot of people looked similar. Peggy once thought she and Maria looked similar HA, as if. And she thought Hercules and Madison looked creepily similar. But Angelica called her crazy and the only person who agreed was Alexander so she must’ve been wrong.

“Oui! I have missed tu!” Lafayette smiled, hugging Thomas who hugged right back. Strange, Thomas didn’t really seem like a hugger.

Guess it was illegal to turn down a Laffy hug.

“These are mon amis!” Lafayette extended his arm gesturing to the others, “Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton, and the three Schuyler Sisters, Angelica, Peggy, Eliza.”

Thomas’s eyes widened near the end. Huh, he must’ve known Eliza.

“Peggy Schuyler..my sister Anna mentioned you! Congratulations dear,” He bubbled, and the ‘congratulations dear’ truly brought out his southern accent. 

But Peggy didn’t have time to think about his southern drawl because someone congratulated her! Like for being her.

And asdfghjkl.

“I- thank er...thank,” Peggy stuttered out, already knowing her face was probably beat red. 

Her  _ lovely _ older sister elbowed her in the side, trying to hide her snickers but failing miserably.

“Congratulations...on what?” Alexander frowned. AND HOLY HECKING CRAP- OUCH MAN! Peggy could make accomplishments why did he say it like that.

Fudging man whore.

“I- dan.. led..and I-” She sighed, realizing she totally could not get the words out of her godforsaken mouth.

“Peggy got the lead in the dance,” Thomas supplied for her, kindly.

Gasps were thrown out everywhere. Lafayette was probably the most offended by this though, for he had the loudest gasp of them all. Which was saying a lot cause Eliza was a pro-gasper

“Peggy! Why did you not tell me of such fabuleuse nouvelle!” Lafayette whisper-yelled dramatically.

“I was going to but we had to visit John so I figured I’d postpone it until next Saturday,” Peggy shrugged. Oh geez, how did her sisters live like this? She was  _ in  _ the spotlight just not as...planned. She didn’t know what to say. Where was Maria the disco ball?

“Well,” Eliza sighed and tapped her foot, “next time something happens could you please tell us? Or at least Laf and I? We want to stay in the loop.”

Peggy smiled. Eliza was so pure and nice.

“I will. Y’wanna go cure some sick guy?”

“Abupbupbup! Not  _ some  _ guy, the most handsome man of all time.”

“Pfft yeah, right have you  _ seen _ Willy Wonka?”

“..what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annny wayyy y'al gigggsb nsome mroe die


	11. Alex and Thomas: Taking Care of Ill Boyfriends

Alexander Hamilton never liked sickness.

When he was young he grew in a place of poverty where the medicine was scarce and people didn’t heal from their illnesses; they died. 

There was always that moment when a sickbed turned to a deathbed.

He liked sickness even less when he had to watch his mother die on her sickbed. Alexander remembers wishing he’d die alongside her, but God never answered his wishes. His mother died, her body was to be taken away and then? Alex never saw his Mother’s face again. 

Sickness had taken away his mother and his happiness. But then he moved to America. He met friends and he gained a family through them. And now his family was sick. 

He had to lay his eyes on John Laurens, the love of his life, on his sickbed. He was so still, he looked so frail. His eyes were closed, unmoving, but you could still see the dark circles engraved underneath. His freckles no longer looked happy. They were scattered and cascaded everywhere throughout his face, but they weren’t being pushed into a smile, they were still and meaningless. 

How was Alex supposed to leave John that night when he knew….he might now see him in the morning?

Somehow both Thomas and Lafayette coerced him to leave. Their soft words trying to reassure him, but he knew they didn’t understand. Lafayette grew up in a place of wealth, able to afford medicine and healthcare, he didn’t have his parents die of sickness. He just didn’t _understand._ And just a simple “Fuck You” to Thomas. 

Nevertheless, Alex arrived at his dorm safely, despite how his thoughts were everywhere but present. 

John could be dead right now and Alex couldn’t know. Thomas would know and then Thomas would tell Lafayette instead of Alex.

He shook his head, _think positive_. But was there a positive whilst his boyfriend was ill and tired and weak and in Thomas fucking Jefferson’s care?

Alex shakily shook the doorknob. The place was dark, with no lights on. Alex found it a tad peculiar for James usually would keep the main one on for Alex when he’d get home. But Alex could care less what James did. He had a boyfriend to worry about and endless panicked googling to do. He flipped on the switch, thinking nothing of it.

Until he heard a whimper from the couch. 

“James?” Alex whispered softly, but loud enough for James to hear. His head had ducked under the blanket once Alex turned on the bright lights.

Alex took the hint and flicked the switch off. He approached James who was practically curled into the couch. He looked miserable, which was somehow better than stillness. At least he wasn’t dead y’know?

But god it looked like he wanted to be.

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, “Dude, you okay.”

“Oh yeah, I’m just laying on the couch with the lights off for funsies,” James muttered, placing the blanket back over his head, despite the living room being swarmed by darkness.

Alex frowned, “Do you need anything?”

“I don’t need your help,” The blanket muffled the response, but Alex could still hear it. He also heard the crack James’ voice gave when he said need. 

Alex nodded firmly, but he didn’t move. 

So now both his terminally ill roommate and his boyfriend were sick. What a fucking life Alex had.

However, it might not be all bad. There’s no way Thomas was having fun taking care of John about now. But he might trade places with Alex? Thomas could spend the night at the Hamilton-Madison dorm and Alex could spend the night at the Laurens-Jefferson dorm. That way they could both take care of their boyfriends.

Alex sat up, leaving James to be alone in the living room as he walked into his room. He nearly picked up his cellphone too fast. Alex quickly called the number John had offered him awhile ago.

It gave a few rings until the Virginian answered.

“Hello, this is Thomas Jefferson, who’s this?”

“Alex, John’s boyfriend,” Alex declared, beginning to pace around his room. 

Thomas sat in silence until he spoke again, “Why?”

“I thought that I could spend the night at your dorm and you could spend the night at mine?”

Alex heard Thomas inhale loudly, “I don’t want to spend the night in your shabby dorm Hamilton.”

“Bu-”

“End of discussion. There’s no reason to.”

“But James said he wants you here,” Alex lied quickly so Thomas wouldn’t be able to cut him off like the prick did last time.

“Mmmmmfine. You can find the keys in the lamp next to the door, where can I?”

“Underthemat,” Alex hurried, already gathering things for the night.

“Basic.”

And then he hung up. God what a character. A shitty one.

Alex didn’t have time to worry about that, he was busy throwing his things into his bag. He also brought an extra hoodie in case John got cold. 

He couldn’t believe his plan worked. It was like he was fucking genius! Everyone wins in this situation! James is with his boyfriend (are they dating?) and John would be with Alex!

That way Alex could monitor if John would...y’know. Do the sleeping forever thing. 

When Alex opened his door, he remembered to do so slowly, that way he wouldn’t disturb James.

When he opened the door he saw James laying in the same position he left him in, the blanket no longer on his head. His eyes were watching a newly light candle flicker from the coffee table. Perhaps it calmed him.

“Hey, Mads?” Alex whispered, “I’m gonna leave.”

“Good,” James said firmly. And ouch, he was mean when he was sick.

“Thomas is coming over to take care of you,” Alex further explained in his hushed tone. 

This time James turned towards Alex, a confusing look spread on his face. Defiance and confusion and hope mingling all together. Whatever he wanted to say, he didn’t he just looked back to the candle with a nod.

Alex simply took that as a sign to leave. James didn’t seem very content with Alex being there and Alex didn’t have much reason to stay. He had to check on John. Make sure he was still breathing and full of life. 

And with that Alex practically ran out the door, waving goodbye to James, who might not have even noticed the gesture.

But Alexander Hamilton couldn’t worry about that, after all, he had a million things to do.

* * *

Thomas Jefferson was in no rush to get to his...romantic interest’s dorm. In the phone call, Hamilton didn’t mention James feeling bad or being hurt in any way. So what would Thomas have to worry about?

Before he had left his beautiful home he had given his ill roommate a glass of water and an extra blanket. Thomas had a bit of a soft spot for the unfashionable, freckled boy.

Even if Mr. John Laurens’s turtle...what’s her name? Frankenstein? France? Oh well - even if Mr. John Laurens’s turtle what’s-her-name smelt like wet mulch and garbage.

But Thomas had even more of a soft spot for James Madison. They weren’t per se, _dating_ but they had certainly been on a few dates. Seven, to be precise. 

Thomas _hoped_ they’d be able to last long enough to call James his boyfriend, but Thomas wasn’t always the greatest with relationships. He’d dated before but he tended to get bored after a month or so. It wasn’t their fault, it was all Thomas. 

But Thomas didn’t want to flirt with others whilst in a relationship with James. What if he would hurt James’ feelings!

Thomas wouldn’t accept that. So he made a promise to himself if it came to a break-up, Thomas would not be the one initiating it. If there had to be a heartbreak better Thomas than James.

Thomas bent over and looked under the dirty, nasty, foul mat and sure enough, Hamilton had left a silver key. Ick, Thomas would have to wash his hands after this.

When he entered the dorm he was surprised to find the room so tenebrous. 

He thought better than to turn on the light; he wasn’t dumb. The lights had to have been off for a reason, Thomas would hate to disturb James.

Luckily the room had a small illumination coming from a candle placed on the coffee table. It hadn’t helped too much, but Thomas was able to navigate his way to the flame’s glow. 

“James?” Thomas called out softly after seeing a silhouette on the couch.

The silhouette was in fact, James. And to put it delicately, he looked like shit. Thomas felt an ache in his heart at the sight of his nearly dead-looking ~~boyfriend~~ romantic interest. 

“Thomas?” James frowned softly, the orange glow of candlelight brushing across James' face as it flickered. 

Thomas shifted so he was able to sit on the small amount of sofa James had left. 

“Jemmy, you feeling alright?” Thomas questioned, still making sure to keep his voice low.

James’ face still illuminated by the candle had his face hesitate before his eyebrows furrowed and his lips were brought into a scowl.

It was somehow, still gentle, still soft. Seeing James Madison’s face be swayed to irritation as it was lit by a small fire while the rest of the room was caressed by the dark. Maybe if Thomas was able to see James scowl in the sharp daylight, then he would think it to be less sightly. But he doubts it. 

James being impossibly soft and warm, even when angry wasn’t on the top of Thomas’s thoughts to worry about list because James was angry. Even if it was a ravishing sight, seeing a smile on James’ face was a thousand times more.

“I don’t need your help, Jefferson,” James scoffed and he brought his arms closer to his chest as a scowl dug deeper into his face.

And _ouch_. Jefferson? Thomas wasn’t too upset about it, James was ill and felt weak, vulnerable. 

“Hey,” Thomas spoke, “I know you don’t need my help. I want to help you though, cause I’d hate for such a handsome, charming, darling, sexy, pe-”

“First off, please stop,” James interrupted, not looking too angry anymore. Though his mouth was still stuck in a scowl, his eyes held no fury, “Second, thank you, and...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Thomas couldn’t help but scoff at the man’s words, “It was barely snapping, but I’ll accept your apology. And just so you know before you _rudely_ cut me off I was going to say you were perfect, and adorable, and-”

Thomas was cut off when James brought his lips to his. It was sudden, but Thomas was able to quickly melt into the embrace.

James slowly pulled away from Thomas, that dumb scowl brought to his lips again. Which Thomas missed dearly, have you know.

“Ah, would you look at that, I did the impossible,” James’ face was finally brought to a smile that, in Thomas’ opinion, was better than any kiss, “Got the great Thomas Jefferson to shut up.”

“Should I start talking again so I can get another kiss?” Thomas joked, a smile teasing his face now that James was happy.

“I probably shouldn’t have even kissed you, to begin with,” James frowned.

Thomas was just about to ask why when he remembered: James was sick. Well, Thomas would risk getting sick from James even if he did not get a kiss in return. 

“I’m glad I did though,” James continued, settling back into the couch, but laid his head on Thomas’ shoulder, “Thank you, Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was meant to be Alex taking care of John but I got bored. Can y'all tell that I have never been kissed before? Or dated?? Or been in college? Or had migraines? Or take care of a sick loved one?  
> Teehee, yeah I've done actually nothing in my life.
> 
> Anyway, I know I wrote a chapter for one of the girls just the other day but I miss them sooo?? I haven't really written anything with Angelica so any ideas??


	12. Nice at First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Domestic Abuse, non-consensual sex (non explicit, just mentioned)

Maria didn’t trust her relationship with Eliza. They weren’t per se, dating but they were close.

Maria had never truly had a healthy relationship. Imagining happiness was difficult, it seemed to far, too distant.

She had been fifteen when James Reynolds stumbled upon her.

Maria was all but naive. She knew she caught men’s attention, but she could never decide if that was a blessing or a curse.

James was kind and so sweet...just like Eliza.

They’d dance in the rain and giggle until their stomachs would ache. They’d sing random songs, but neither was quite the singer. They’d whisper in each other ears and get lost in each other’s eyes. Maria knew she had been in love.

But then they had their first-ever fight. It wasn’t like when her parents would fight.

When her parents would fight, they’d end it laughing at how silly the bickering had been. Maria ended up with a bruise on her face.

Even when the hit was thrown, she still loved him. Because Maria was weak, putty in the hands of James Reynolds.

The very next day he had come to her with white roses, splattered with red paint like in Alice and Wonderland. He cried remorsefully as the apology dripped from his mouth. She had accepted and placed the roses in a vase, her thoughts drifting far from the pain that still lingered on her cheek.

But then the fights kept happening, and he would apologize.

Back then she hadn’t assumed it to be...abuse. No! Because James would apologize and take her out.

He loved her.

She loved him.

What did it matter if there were bruises and cuts and nights filled with tears and shouting?

There were many fights in the relationship, but the one she remembered most vividly, wasn’t even the worst memory. But it was engraved in her mind.

She had gotten home late, she didn’t mean to. There was traffic and she had forgotten James and her had plans.

He didn’t even hit her or kick any ribs or grab her by the neck. He had grabbed the vase that Mariah had put the red-painted roses in.

And then he left.

She remembers, sobs wracking her body and the moon being her only comfort as she gathered shattered glass and her shattered heart. By the time she was done her hands had been bloodied by the pricks of the shards, matching the red-painted roses.

James didn’t apologize for that one.

The second relationship, if you could call it that, was with Alexander Hamilton. He’s a bitter, short boy, but much kinder than James had ever been. He was gentle and soft and made her coffee afterward.

She’d spend nights at his house after sex and occasionally be ushered out as soon as the sun rose. But hey it was better than James!

But she consistently felt gross after the fornication. No matter how many times she showered she couldn’t help but think of Alexander’s hands, James’ hands, men’s hands lingering on her curves. 

She never wanted a relationship with Alexander, he had a girlfriend, Maria had a boyfriend. But James was keen on destroying Alexander’s highschool reputation and what James wants, he gets.

So Maria would kiss and love Alexander and put up with him whispering sweet nothings into her ears and his hands drifting south. 

It was nowhere near Alexander’s fault, to him it was consensual. Maria would ask for kisses and attention and sex.

She had to, to help with James’ plan.

Alex was sweet and kind and the best he could have ever been. But then he found out, that it was a set-up.

He stormed into her room, announced, she was dressed in only her undergarments. It was nothing Hamilton hadn’t already seen, he’d taken off the set from her body on multiple occasions. He yelled and slammed doors and Maria could hardly understand what he was saying.

All her senses were telling her to throw up her arms in case he were to hit her or throw things, but he didn’t. He yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he demanded Maria sat up, but she was too busy curling in on herself and her sobs.

But he had started out so nice.

So refreshing.

What were to happen if Eliza hurt her?

Eliza was sweet. She was kind and maternal. She carried candy in her pockets and wore a permanent smile on her face. Eliza, who would cuddle into Maria’s side on movie nights and giggle at Maria’s puns. Eliza, who would make cookies with her, who would kiss her goodbye and give her affirmations that Maria was beautiful. 

But how is that any different from dancing in the rain with James and enjoying morning coffee talks with Hamilton?

Who’s to say Eliza isn’t capable to hurt Maria. To take advantage of Maria?

The woman didn’t have a clue what to do. She should have never accepted the date. Her life would be easier. She wouldn’t have to worry about getting hurt again.

She didn’t want to end her relationship with Eliza. She loved the soft kisses and the sweet smell of cookies in the oven Eliza brought. She would miss Eliza.

But at what cost? Stay with her and watch the love turn to poison? To wait and see how long it takes before Eliza’s kisses are hungry and insatiable? To wait until Eliza begins to slam down vases of blood-splattered roses? To wait until Eliza is calling Maria a slut and watching tears race down Maria’s cheeks? To wait until Eliza is coming home lipstick stains on her color, another ladies cheap perfume marking her?

To wait until the pain comes?

She didn’t want Eliza to hurt her. She wanted quiet and domestication. She wanted a normal fight that ends in exasperated sighs and laughter. 

So she was stuck.

Call it quits and be miserable or continue and have the chance of ending up exactly where she was before. 

She didn’t know what to do. It was too much. 

So she simply slept. Red lipstick still painted on her lips, her heels still on her feet, and the mascara and tears still staining her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this ones a bit short, I didn’t intend to but I can’t write any further for it so meh.  
> Online school is actually pretty okay except for Algebra which I’ve only cried over once. It’s just really difficult to stay home with my siblings. They’re all really young, like six. And then I have an older brother is what...14? 15? But I’m technically considered to be the oldest/responsible one. The only one with chores, the only one who has to babysit the others, the only one who has to make lunch for them.  
> Anyways today my little sister walked up handed me a cup and was just like “get me a drink.” And I was pretty offended, especially cause she didn’t even drink it.   
> And then when they were on their break my Little brother was hanging on my chair, so I was tilting and my cat jumped on the counter so I tried to get up to stop her but that little shit dropped the chair and it hit my foot. Now I have a bruise :)  
> My step dad didn’t even yell at him! Just said “be careful” in the quietest voice ever!! Fucking favoritism.  
> Anyway I hope y’all doing well, sorry for unloading all this on you! I just don’t like going to me friends cause I don’t want them to worry  
> Anyways y’all are lovely, tell me if I should add anymore TW at the top notes


End file.
